La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos
by Kitty Purple
Summary: La vie de Boss de la Famille Vongola est très crevante, et c'est Tsuna qui en fait les frais. Recueil des problêmes rencontrés pour Tsuna à gérer sa famille explosive. /!\ Yaoi sous entendu /!\ All27 principalement.Changement de Rating : K vers M. PAUSE !
1. Il ne le savait pas, ça

**Auteur :** Kitty Purple

**Titre :** La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre :** Humour/Microscopique Romance

**Couple :** Un 182769 aussi léger qu'une plume...

**Rating :** K+

**Note 1 :** Alors, bonjour, c'est mon tout premier écrit sur Reborn!, alors je ne suis peut-être pas trop bien dans le contexte. J'espère que je respecterais au mieux le monde du mangas. Appart ça, il faut savoir que l'histoire se passe des années après la défaite de Byakuran, donc Tsuna est officiellement le chef des Vongola. L'orthographe n'est pas mon ami !

**Note 2 :** On peut compter ça comme un Drabble ou un One Shot très très court...

**Disclaimer :** Le Monde de KHR! ne m'appartient pas, j'en ai bien peur.. Le Disclaimer est une invention abominable !

* * *

**Il ne le savait pas, ça...**

* * *

Si il y avait bien une chose dont le monde entier était au courant, c'était la grande et interminable rivalité du Gardien du Nuage et du Gardien de la Brume actuel du Dixième Boss Vongola.

Ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, ni même en face, et surtout pas dans la même pièce. Ils se battaient partout et à toutes les occasions qui se présentaient. Le Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ne comptait même plus le nombre de salle et immeuble détruit à cause d'eux. Il en avait encore des dettes à payer …

Car même si, après un jour particulièrement crevant pour Tsuna, ils avaient arrêtés de se quereller devant le Boss, cela ne l'empêchait pas de les entendre se battre comme des enragés.

Ce Jour là, le Dixième Boss de la famille mafieuse la plus puissante du monde entier avait passé toute sa sainte journée, du matin au soir, à signer la paperasse. Il avait ensuite dû allez signez un traité de non-agression avec une famille mineur qui lui tapait malgré lui sur les nerfs. Et c'est extenué qu'il était rentré au Manoir Vongola, espérant calme et tranquillité. Dieu qu'il se trompait lourdement…

Il n'avait même pas fait un pas dans la villa que des grenades et autres joyeuseté digne du massacre d'Hiroshima lui étaient tombé dessus comme une flopée de flocons. Déjà crevé, et l'explosion aidant vachement, il s'était étalé sur le sol dur avec toute la grâce d'une Autruche amputé : C'est-à-dire proche de Zéro. Tsuna refusait de se souvenir de cette horrible soirée, à partir du Mastodonte Gyuudon galopant derrière Uri, jusqu'à l'exaspérant nouveau combat entre Hibari et Mukuro concernant le fait de savoir qui avait le surnom le plus ridicule… Seigneur..

Et c'est à partir du moment où la table où ils dinaient tous s'est renversé à cause du combat des deux Gardiens, que Sawada Tsunayoshi a craqué. Il avait grillé son disjoncteur, et piqué une fureur noire. Plus personne ne l'avait regardé comme avant, et même Mukuro et Hibari frissonnaient quand ils repensaient à comment leur Boss leur avait réglé leurs comptes… méchamment dirons nous.

Mais pourtant, ils n'avaient pas arrêté leur querelle, faisant juste une exception quand Tsuna était proche ou dans la même pièce.

Evidemment, Tsuna en avait ras le haricot, mais il s'était dis qu'ils étaient comme ça, et que l'on y pouvait rien. Il le savait pourtant.

Par contre, ce que Tsuna ne savait pas, c'était que la plupart de leurs disputes concernaient souvent la conquête de l'attention leur petit Boss - mais puissant quand même -.

* * *

**Re-salut ! Mon Drabble/One Shot court est fini. J'ai pensé à en faire un recueil, mais cela dépens de si vous avez aimé ou pas. J'aimerais sincèrement savoir ce que vous en pensez, je mange pas les humains, seulement les reviews =D !**

**A la prochaine j'espère (ou pas )...**


	2. C'est un cadeau, ça ?

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre : **Humour/Microscopique Romance

**Couple : **Mmmmh, c'est toujours aussi léger, si on cherche pendant des heures en tournant la tête à l'envers avec des lunettes de soleil et de la patte à tartiner dessus, vous verrez peut-être un minuscule All27 et un tout aussi petit et invisible 6927.

**Rating : **K+

**Note 1 :** Bah, j'ai décidé de continuer le recueil, c'est simple. J'écrirais à temps irrégulier, c'est-à-dire quand l'inspiration me viendra, donc, je posterai quand je posterais.

**Note 2 : **Les histoires se suivent à peu près, il n'y a que des allusions, mais on est pas obligé d'avoir lu les autres pour comprendre. Et moi et l'Orthographe, on est faché !

**Note 3 : **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !

**Disclaimer :** KHR n'est pas n'a mouah… quelle cruauté …

* * *

**C'est un cadeau, ça ?**

* * *

D'aussi loin que Tsuna puisse s'en souvenir, Son Gardien de la Tempête, Gokudera Hayato, n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, raté son anniversaire, et encore moins oublié son cadeau. Comme ses autres Gardiens et étonnement, même Hibari. Tsuna avait toujours été gentil, aimable, compréhensif, doux et tout autre qualités plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. C'est pourquoi, pour lui, le port d'un cadeau n'était pas indispensable, même, pas conseillé du tout. Parce que Gokudera et les autres avaient toujours tendance à en faire trop. Beaucoup trop.

Pour en rajouté à ça, malgré son poste de Boss haut placé, Sawada Tsunayoshi était aussi très .. _Innocent_. Son esprit était immaculé, pas une tache de dépravation. Si on demandait à Gokudera une définition de l'esprit de Tsuna, ce serait :

- « L'esprit du Dixième du Nom respire la pureté à l'état Brut ! »

De l'avis de son Gardien de la Pluie :

- « Ahaha ! Tsuna est très sympa, c'est tout. Sa manière de faire est amusante ! »

Celui du Boxeur professionnel :

- « SAWADA EST ETRÊME !!!! »

Un petit tour chez le plus jeune des Gardiens :

- « Tsunaze est nuuuuuul !! Lambo-san est le plus fort, HAHAHAHA !!! »

L'Ancien président du Comité de Discipline était aussi très convaincant :

- « Je vais te mordre à mort. »

Et personne n'a osé demander Gardien de la Brume.

C'est pourquoi, la première fois que Tsuna reçu un cadeau de chacun de ses Gardiens fût mémorable.

Ca c'était évidemment terminé en bataille sanglante suite à l'ouverture du cadeau de Mukuro - Tsuna avait senti que ce bidule était maudit -. Il fallait dire que deux certains Gardien de la Tempête et du Nuage n'ont pas apprécié l'offrande à sa juste valeur.

Aussi, cette année, Tsuna était préparé à toutes les missives possibles que ses Gardiens seraient susceptible de lui _offrir_. Il fallait dire que certains _cadeaux _de quelque uns de ses Gardiens ne pouvaient pas être appelé comme tel. C'était dur d'être parrain…

Le Soir de la fête, toute la famille Vongola était là, aussi bien le neuvième en passant par la Varia jusqu'à Irie Shoishi. D'ailleurs, Tsuna devait souvent faire attention à le garder en vie à cause des malheureux incidents qui l'assayaient. - Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, son Hyper-Intuition lui disant que c'était bien ses Gardiens qui faisaient le coup. Ils avaient la rancune tenace. -

Les heures passaient pendant la grande fête et l'horloge sonna vingt-et-une heure. Sa mise à mort : L'ouverture des cadeaux. C'était un véritable euphémisme de dire que Tsuna était nerveux. Il était _pire _que ça ! Impossible à décrire. Les engrenages de son cerveau roulaient à pleine allure, cherchant un moyen d'éviter sa dernière heure en temps que Parrain. Malheureusement, comme Dieu ne l'aimait décidément pas du tout, il fut trainé vers le sosie du Vésuve, c'est-à-dire sa montagne de cadeau. Personne ne l'écoutait jamais quand il disait que ce n'était pas indispensable. Appart Viper peut-être.

Le temps passa alors, et la montagne se transforma en mont, qui se transforma en plateau, et vers vingt-trois heures trente, il ne restait plus que un cadeau. Et bien sur c'est celui que Tsuna redoutait le plus. Celui de son Gardien de la Brume. Il s'attendait à tout. Enfin, il le pensait…

Quand il ouvrit l'emballage, il hésita entre :

1) Ouvrir la fenêtre et s'y jeter, sous peine de rameuter ses Gardiens à sa suite.

2) Plonger sa tête dans l'aquarium et y rester jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

3) Traité Hibari d'incapable Lavette, et se fait mordre à mort atrocement.

En tous cas, dans toutes ses options, il voulait _mourir_.

Les autres trouvaient aussi ça étrange que Tsuna reste figé comme une statue - appart Mukuro évidemment -. Et quand ses quatre autres Gardiens se penchèrent pour jeter un œil dans l'emballage, même les non-combattants remarquèrent l'aura noire de chacun d'eux.

- « Je vais T'EXPLOSER pour avoir salis la pureté du Dixième du Nom !!! »

- « Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle. »

- « YOOOSH !! C'EST PAS UNE MANIÈRE EXTREME DE FAIIRE !!! »

- « Je vais te mordre à mort, saleté d'Ananas Herbivore. »

Ils étaient tous les quatre armes sorties et Boites Vongola ouvertes, ça promettait d'être sanglant.

- « Kufufu. On va voir s'y vous y arriverez.. »

Plus loin, Tsuna ne faisait même plus attention au nouveau combat entre ses Gardiens, trop occupé à regarder l'intérieur de son cadeau, le visage d'un rouge qui pourrait faire remettre leurs couleurs en question aux tomates.

Non, vraiment, des accessoires et habits Sadomasochistes n'étaient pas les bienvenues dans les affaires du Boss.

* * *

**Eh bien, en voila un nouveau. Petit aussi, et je suis insatisfaite, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. J'attends impatiemment des reviews de votre part. Bye-hi !**


	3. Il y a des Problèmes comme ça

**Auteur :**Kitty Purple

**Titre :**La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre :**Humour/Microscopique Romance

**Couple :**Nada.

**Rating :**K+

**Note 1 :** Ce texte la est très court, j'ai une excuse cette fois. C'est parce que il se complète avec le prochain. Je donnerai les explications plus bas.

**Note 2 : **Je remercie **BasicRain **pour continué à me reviewer, **Pamplelune d'Agrumes **pour ses bons conseils que je reverrais , et **fyekawai **pour sa reviews plus que gentille.

**Disclaimer :** C'est pas à moi, c'est à Maître Amano.

* * *

**Il y a des problèmes comme ça …**

* * *

Tsuna était pétrit de qualité, ça, tout le monde le savait. Mais il avait malgré tout des défauts. Parmi eux, il y avait sa peur maladive. Déjà petit, il était régulièrement terrifié au passage d'une feuille volante. Et maintenant, il démontrait souvent qu'à part dans les combats et les moment sérieux, Tsuna était une poule mouillée. C'est pour ça qu'en ce moment, il s'était misérablement enfermé dans son placard à balais, n'écoutant pas les cris incessants de ses deux meilleurs amis - nommés respectivement Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi - qui lui priaient de sortir de sa cachette. C'est à ce moment que Miura Haru, une jeune amie de Tsuna qui était follement amoureuse de lui et qui s'imaginait être sa femme, entra dans le bureau du Boss Vongola qui était présentement caché pitoyablement dans son placard à balais.

- « Hahi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Tsuna-san ? »

- « Sors d'ici Femme Stupide, tu ne feras qu'importuner le Dixième du Nom ! »

- « Hahi ! Je ne suis pas stupide, tête de poulpe ! Où est Tsuna-san !? »

Tsuna, dans son coin, se recroquevilla un peu plus de peur de rencontrer la femelle collante qu'était Haru. Dehors, la dispute continuait entre son Gardien de la tempête et sa jeune prétendante. Yamamoto, se disant que cela n'aidait vraiment pas dans leur grand problème, décida de calmer le jeu.

- « Ma ma …, Calmez vous, vous deux. »

- « La ferme, Putain de joueur de Baseball !!! »

- « Où est Tsuna-san ?! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Haru, il ne veut juste pas sortir de son placard. »

- « Hahi !! Qu- »

Haru se mis à blêmir et elle tomba dans les pommes la seconde suivante sous les yeux perplexes des deux Gardiens. [1] Tsuna, toujours dans son placard, entendit un bruit sourd, et jura qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais, même pour tout l'or du monde.

* * *

_[1] : Sa réaction s'explique. En fait, quand on dit que quelqu'un ne veut pas sortir du placard, ça veut aussi dire qu'il n'affirme pas son homosexualité. Haru a cru que Tsuna refusait de dire qu'il était gay. Comprenez la, c'est son grand amour._

* * *

**Donc, j'explique brièvemment. Ce texte là à une vrai suite dans le prochain OS que je posterai, et je mettrai plus de temps cette fois. En gros, si il est si court, c'est parce que je l'ai coupé en deux dirons nous. J'èspère que vous n'êtes pas déçu, et que vous reviewrez quand même. A la prochaine !**


	4. où il n'y a qu'une façon d'y remedier

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre :** La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre : **Humour/Microscopique Romance

**Couple : **1827 et 6927 hyper léger.

**Rating : **K+

**Note 1 :** Je remercie énormément **Pampelune d'Agrumes **pour sa _longue_ review, elle m'a bien fait remarquer certaines fautes. Je ferai plus attention.

**Note 2 : **Merci aussi à **fyekawai **qui n'a pas manqué de me laissé une review non plus, et à **Koko-chan **pour sa mignonne review.

**Note 3 : **Attention, rien de bien méchant, juste des sous-entendus et allusions.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

… **Q****ue l'on ne peut régler que d'une seule façon**

* * *

Si il y a bien une chose qui ne changera jamais, c'était qu'Hibari Kyouya n'était PAS un homme patient. Quand bien même il était capable d'attendre des heures durant que Hibird daigne revenir se percher sur sa tête ou son épaule, il était hors de question qu'il sacrifie son temps précieux pour des misérables herbivores. Pourtant, en ce moment même, il était dignement entrain d'attendre que son cher Boss montre le bout de son nez. Depuis ce début de matinée, il cherchait après le Chef des Vongola à travers tout le manoir, ce qui expliquerait la bonne demi-douzaine de subordonnés et gardes gisant dans tout le palace. Il n'y avait que les oiseaux jaunes et les Tsunayoshi qui pouvaient espérer croiser un Hibari impatient et en ressortir indemne. Quoique les Tsunayoshi en ressortaient les reins en feu et en boitillants.

* * *

Toujours dans son cher placard, Tsuna ressassa sa journée, et ses pensées furent directement tournées vers la cause de sa peur et sa gêne.

La veille, on avait fêté son anniversaire, et il avait évidemment reçu une montagne de cadeau. Même Xanxus avait contribué. Quoique, Tsuna n'était pas vraiment sur qu'un kalachnikov [1] avec gravé dessus le mot « Déchet » soit vraiment une preuve de bonté.

Il avait d'ailleurs eu un long frisson d'appréhension quand il avait déballé la paquet de lingeries fines [2] de la part de Lussuria.

Evidemment, Viper n'avait rien offert, rétorquant que « sa présence lui coûterait déjà bien cher », .. Charmant.

Belphégor avait tenté de le transformer en gruyère après lui avoir donné une panoplie de variétés de couteaux.

Gokudera, lui, lui avait offert des livres concernant la vie et politique des familles mafieuses tandis que Ryohei et Yamamoto lui offrait respectivement des haltères et une batte de baseball toute neuve. Pas qu'il comptait s'en servir, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Lambo n'avait pas été chercher loin, il ne reçu que la moitié de son paquet de bonbons.

I-Pin avait été très gentille sur ce coup là, et lui avait fourré un de ses « gâteaux » , le Jiaozi, dans la bouche. Ce qui vallu à Tsuna un aller proche pour le Paradis. Cependant, Shamal était présent à la fête - entrain d'importuner Bianchi - et donc sous une demande très convaincante de Kyoko et Haru, il pu soigner le mal être de Tsuna. A contrecœur évidemment..

Beaucoup de cadeaux lui avaient plus, mise à part certains qui lui avaient faits plus peur qu'autre chose.

Et bien sur, Reborn, au lieu d'offrir un petit présent comme les autres, avait tourné son anniversaire, à l'entrainement. « Il faut être capable d'assurer même en temps de paix » qu'il lui avait dit. Non mais sérieusement ! Il lui en donnerai des « temps de paix » à ce gosse plus si petit que ça maintenant. Tsuna avait déjà de sérieux problèmes avec les Millefiore et les Giglionero, et Reborn se permettait de dire qu'ils étaient en _temps de paix _!?

…

Bref ..

L'entrainement s'était d'abord révélé facile, enfin pour les autres, car pour Tsuna, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Le but de l'entrainement ?

Facile ..

L'attraper. [3]

…

Horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna avait alors dû y mettre de tout son soûl pour pouvoir échapper à ses Gardiens et au reste de la famille, qui avaient tous, étrangement, hâte de réussir cet entrainement.

Tsuna frémissait encore à l'idée de la récompense que Reborn avait promis : Lui, dans les circonstances que le vainqueur voulait, pour toute une semaine. Il en avait des sueurs froides.

La partie avait durée toute la sainte journée, à la fin, il était épuisé, et plusieurs avaient abandonnés. Enfin, tout le monde avait abandonné, mise à part ses Gardiens.

D'après ce qu'il avait comprit dans sa course poursuite, Lambo voulait qu'il l'emmène tout les jours au Parc d'Attraction. Ce n'était pas si mal…

Il ne se posais pas la question pour Gokudera mais il n'était pas vraiment sur concernant les raisons de Yamamoto pour le poursuivre avec cet air si sérieux sur le visage.

Et finalement, au détour d'un couloir, la malheur arriva. Il était trop occupé à regarder ses arrière qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ses avants. Par conséquents, Tsuna se retrouva contre le torse musclé … d'Hibari. Il était sur qu'on l'avait entendu hurler même en dehors du Manoir. Enfin, il s'était alors retrouvé plaqué contre un mur, Hibari collé contre lui, et entrain de le molester sans aucune gêne apparente. Heureusement, son cri avait alerté les autres Gardiens qui avaient alors directement bugués à la vue de leur Boss rougissant contre la Gardien du Nuage. Hibari avait alors desserrer légèrement sa poigne sur Tsuna, qui en avait profité pour se dégager et se faire la malle vite fait bien fait. Hibari était alors fulminant et Tsuna avait prié pour la survie de ses Gardiens face à la fureur de Kyouya. Il s'était alors réfugié dans son placard à balais dans son bureau, et y était resté toute la nuit restante comme un misérable cloporte, de peur de voir rappliquer un de ses Gardiens ou même Hibari au détour d'un couloir. Finalement, Gokudera et Yamamoto qui le cherchaient l'avaient repérés dans son refuge et y avait passé toute la matinée à essayer de le faire sortir.

* * *

- « Tsuna, ce n'est pas si grave. Allez sors s'il te plaît ! »

- « Ho-hors de Question ! »

- « Dixième du Nom ! Si ce batârd vous a fait du mal, je vais allez lui régler son compte ! »

Cela fit immédiatement sortir Tsuna de son placard. Il savait Gokudera fort, mais face à Hibari, personne ne faisait le poids ( ou peut-être lui et Reborn).

- « Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

- « Vous êtes sortis Dixième du Nom ! »

Et avant que Tsuna puisse réaliser, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir Hibari munit de son regard-qui-mord. Il avait l'air _très _irrité. Sans que personne ne puisse réagir, Gokudera, Yamamoto et la dépouille de Haru se retrouvaient éjectés violemment en dehors du bureau, et Hibari à l'intérieur, dos à Tsuna, la poignée de la porte en main.

- « J'ai gagné le jeu, il m'appartient pendant une semaine, alors bas les pattes pitoyables herbivores ou je vous mord à mort. »

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune objection sous peine de morts atroces.

Hibari referma alors violemment la porte du bureau sur le nez des trois autres et une fois que cela fut fait, il se retourna doucement face à Tsuna pétrifié par le regard pénétrant du Gardien le plus fort des Vongola. Ce dernier se retourna face à son Patron, et s'avança doucement à petit pas. Malgré tout, il arriva vite devant Tsunayoshi qui n'osait plus bouger et restait tétanisé en sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'enfin, Tsuna reprit le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et prononcer une parole qu'une paire de lèvres bien connues malgré tout rencontra les siennes dans un débat passionné. Tsuna étouffa un gémissement, provoquant un sourire satisfait de son Gardien. Celui-ci avança, faisant reculer Tsuna qui marcha droit dans un piège. Le bord du bureau lui tacla l'intérieur des genoux, le faisant tomber dessus et éparpiller la paperasse qu'il devait remplir, Hibari à sa suite. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, ce dernier se colla un peu plus à lui et s'occupa de satisfaire son Boss sous toutes les coutures. Tsunayoshi passa la meilleure nuit de toute son existence.

Et le Gardien de la Brume s'en mordit les doigts durant toute une semaine.

« La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui le prendrais ! »

Peut-être, peut-être pas …

* * *

_[1] : C'est est un fusil d'assaut créé en 1945 et fabriqué en 1947 par le soviétique Mikhaïl Timofeïevitch Kalachnikov__**.**__ Cette arme est le premier modèle d'une famille, d'où le cadeau de Xanxus._

_[2] : Vous croyez que ça existe pour le sexe masculin ?_

_[3] : Je peux jouez ? =D_

* * *

**J'ai essayé de faire un OS plus long que les autres, mais je ne sais pas si il est vraiment satisfaisant. D'ailleurs, j'ai fais un truc très bizarre, j'ai commencé cet OS par la fin Oo. Donc, excuser moi si il n'est pas très détaillé, ou si Hibari est OOC. C'est très dur de bien retranscrire le caractère d'un personnage comme ça. Soit, j'aimerais aussi en profiter pour dire que au vue que je recommence l'école, je n'aurais plus autant de temps à moi, aussi bien, je limiterais les postes à un ou deux chapitres part semaines, ou un chapitre part jours quand j'aurai de l'inspiration. Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes de frappes et de grammaire, je ne me suis pas relu et je n'en ai pas envie, comprenez moi, il est 2h36 du matin. Je vous dis a bientôt, et merci de lire mes OS ! Reviews Please !**


	5. La Famille passe avant tout

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre : **Humour/Microscopique Romance

**Couple : **Mini mini mini mini minimoys All27

**Rating : **K+

**Note 1 :** Cet OS là a mis plus de temps que prévu, il faut dire que je manque d'idée en ce moment. Aussi, j'ai encore décider de couper en deux, parce que, pour des raisons que je n'expliquerais pas, c'est plus simple pour moi. Le OS/Drabble se terminera alors en « fin ouverte, » c'est-à-dire que le prochain OS est sa suite.

**Note 2 : **Merci à **DisiniTana **pour sa super review ! Pour te répondre, Tsuna n'a pas fini d'en baver, et de vous faire baver ;). Et qui sait pour le Lapsus ^^…

**Note 3 : **Merci aussi à **Lovedei **pour sa longue review. J'ai aussi une réponse a te donner ! Au début, comme je ne maniais pas à merveille les « outils » de fanfiction, je n'ai pas remarqué que j'ai annulé les reviews anonymes, mais grâce à l'aide de **Pampelune D'Agrumes**, c'est réglé ! Ravie de voir qu'il y a de plus en plus de partisanes du 1827 * hin hin hin *.

**Note 4 : **J'aimerais quand même dire que ça ne me dérange pas de répondre au reviews, mais je n'aimerais pas me faire choper car en temps normal, c'est interdit :). En espérant que vous vous créerez un compte ( je vous oblige pas hein ! ) Bonne lecture ( ou pas ).

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**La Famille passe avant tout…**

* * *

Tsuna n'aimait pas être malade. Il avait même horreur de ça. Et encore plus en ce moment. D'ailleurs, même quand il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il était désormais capable de cacher tout son mal être sous un masque impénétrable. Il trompait quasiment tout le monde avec son faux sourire bienveillant, mais c'était sans tenir compte de l'incroyable capacité d'observation de Reborn, de la vigilance presque paranoïaque d'Hibari et l'incroyable attention de Gokudera et Yamamoto. Ils eurent tous eu vite fait de remarquer la marche légèrement claudicante de Tsuna, ainsi que ses rougeurs et la sueur qui persistaient sur son front. Pourtant, de l'extérieur et pendant tout les rendez-vous auxquels il avait assisté, le Boss s'était montré exemplaire et maître de soi. Comme quoi, c'était vraiment un très bon Parrain.

Quand à Tsuna, il luttait de toute ses forces pour ne pas répondre au sublime appel du sol dur qui le priait de le rejoindre sans plus de scrupules. Voila ce qui arrivait quand on ne dormait pas de la semaine en mangeant à peine. Mais Tsuna redoutait tellement l'attaque de Familles Ennemis, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à s'occuper de lui-même tellement il était préoccupé par le bien être de sa famille. Il s'était alors trainé de rendez vous en rendez vous, des vertiges le prenants certaines fois, et il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait dû réprimer une quinte de toux. On ne devait absolument pas savoir qu'il était malade, car les familles ennemies ou rivales en profiteraient pour attaquer de front, et même si il avait un grande confiance en ses gardiens, sans sa puissance, ils perdaient un énorme avantage. Il se trouvait maintenant à sa huitième réunion « importante », sachant très bien que l'être qui parlait devant lui ne lui adressait que de l'hypocrisie gratuite. Son Intuition, même si il était vraiment malade, ne le trompait jamais. Jouant le rôle de Garde du corps, Hibari et Chrome était derrière lui, L'ancien président du comité de discipline appuyé contre le mur et sa deuxième Gardienne de la Brume, un peu à l'écart, son trident en main. Au début, Tsuna avait été réticent à emmener Chrome, de peur que Mukuro rapplique sans autres formes de procès. Mais elle avait bien deviné son malaise et l'avait rassuré. Malgré tout, il y avait une certaine tension entre Sa Gardienne et Hibari. Ce dernier n'oubliant pas sa haine envers le « sauveur » de la jeune fille. Même si de l'opinion de Gokudera, Mukuro était plus un « squatteur » qu'autre chose depuis que Chrome pouvait vivre avec ses propres illusions.

Cependant, alors que le déchet, - Tsuna était sur et certain que c'est le mot que Xanxus utiliserait pour le qualifier [1] - continuait de blasphémer sur les médiocre accords entre les deux Famille, Tsuna fut pris d'une insupportable bouffée de chaleur et émis un geignement étouffé qui fit taire instantanément la Larve en face de lui, et s'attirer les regards de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ses deux Gardiens s'alarmèrent et Chrome émit un petit cri terrifié quand son Boss s'écroula part terre, alors que Hibari se précipitait vers lui et le hissait déjà sur son épaule.

Tsuna n'en vu pas plus, car il sombra dans un sommeil profond, bien aidé par la grosse fièvre qui le submergeait depuis longtemps, et bercé par les soubresauts que son Gardien du Nuage émissait.

* * *

Il se réveilla vaguement dans sa chambre, et fut surpris de voir la quasi-totalité des Vongolas dedans. C'était rempli …

Mais, comme il était très fatigué, il se rendormit aussi vite qu'il s'était réveillé. Plus tard, Shamal décréta une fièvre carabinée, suivit d'une sinusite, d'une angine noire et d'une méningite. En gros, le Dixième Boss Vongola avait chopé énormément de saloperies.

C'est alors que toute la famille Vongola décida d'un commun accord de jouer aux Gardes-malades pour Tsuna. Et plus si affinités ….

* * *

_[1] : Bah en même temps, c'est pas dur de deviné, Xanxus traite toute la population universelle de « Déchets »._

* * *

**Il est très court, je trouve. Mais je vais essayer de faire mieux pour la suite. En espérant que vous avez appréciez. Et pour me faire pardonnez, je vais essayez de mettre le prochain et le suivant demain, ou dans les trois jours qui suivent. **

**Je vous adore et merci pour vos reviews !**

**P.S. : Pardonnez moi, je ne me suis toujours pas relu. ( Vive les Lapsus =D !! )**


	6. car tout le monde a besoin d'un Ciel

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre : **Humour/Microscopique Romance/ Friendship

**Couple : **All27 plus ou moins

**Rating : **K+

**Note 1 :** Voila enfin la suite du OS/Drabble précédent. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Note 2 : **Merci à **Goku-Noa**, une fan du 2769 ? C'est bien la première, je suis surprise. J'y réfléchirait si tu veux, ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité, et surtout que j'ai du mal à voir Tsuna en Seme. Mais je te promet qu'ils auront un moment de gloire !

**Note 3 : **Merci aussi à **utau23**, ta petite note m'a fait plaisir , à **BasicRain **pour ta super review , à **DisiniTana**, - je commence à beaucoup t'aimer toi XD -, à **Kanon Shizuka**, à **La-Mamarazzi**, à **yaoifan23, **à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **Ristuko-chan **et à **Koko-chan.**

**Note 4 : Lovedei**, Je t'aime =D. Ta review très _courte_ * hin hin hin *, m'a fait très plaisir. D'ailleurs, c'était quel jeu vidéo ? Et puis, tu n'est pas au bout de tes peines avec Tsuna.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

… **Car tout le monde a besoin d'un Ciel pour se guider.**

* * *

Panique. Voila un mot qui résumait assez bien la situation. Temps mort. Rassemblons les informations que nous avons.

1) Le Dixième Boss Vongola - qui est limite vénérer par les membres de sa famille - a chopé quatre maladies non-répertoriées dans les six-cents moustiques de Shamal.

2) Une bataille s'est engagée entre Mukuro et Hibari sous prétexte qu'ils étaient chacun trop près de leur Boss. ( Ils étaient à une distance de cinq mètres du lit )

3) Kyoko et Haru avaient préparé une marmite entière de soupe de légumes, et l'avaient montés dans la chambre. Dino qui voulait se montrer aimable, a renversé tout le contenu sur Tsuna endormi et fiévreux.

4) Suite à ça, Gokudera a balancé plusieurs explosif ici et là dans la chambre afin de faire en sorte que Dino ne voit plus jamais le coucher du soleil. La chambre était dans un état monstrueux.

5) Reborn a balancé Tsuna à l'autre bout de la pièce afin de le réveiller.

…

Inutile de dire que ce fut un jour funeste pour le Boss des Vongola. Car, de son avis, ils étaient plus entrain d'aggraver son cas que de l'aider à se rétablir.

* * *

Quand Tsuna était malade, il fallait qu'il dorme. Et quand Tsuna était malade et dormait, il faisait des rêves. D'étrange rêves. Pleins d'Alouettes, d'Hiboux, de Lions et d'Hirondelle. Certains voulaient le tuer et lui couraient après, d'autres réclamaient à manger. Les animaux émettaient leurs cris respectifs, mais bizarrement, Tsuna savait d'instinct ce qu'ils lui disaient.

- « Je vais te mordre à mort. » Certaines Alouettes lui rétorquaient ça.

- « Kufufu. Tu seras amusant jusqu'au bout Vongola… » C'étaient les Hiboux qui étaient les plus inquiétants de son avis.

- « C'est si amusant ! Je pourrais manger un ogre ! » Ironique pour une si petite Hirondelle.

- « Hiiiiiii ! » Les lions étaient bizarrement les plus explicites.

Plusieurs fois, Tsuna s'était réveillé. Et toujours, il découvrait au moins trois personnes de sa famille à ses côtés. Ce qu'il entendait et voyait n'avait vraiment aucun sens, ils semblaient souvent se battre pour savoir qui lui mettrait la compresse. Au final, il l'avait fait lui-même, se disant que quand il était malade, il hallucinait grave. Et puis il s'était rendormi.

* * *

De nouveau dans un de ses rêves faramineux, Tsuna se demanda sérieusement qu'est-ce que son stupide esprit avait encore été imaginer pour lui pourrir l'existence.

Cette fois, c'était un très mauvais cauchemar. Mais vraiment vicieux.

Tsuna courait le long d'une plage orange flashy, pendant un orage. Il y avait une ville derrière ce dernier, un paysage urbain : les bâtiments étaient espacés, on apercevait des palmiers et des collines en arrière plan. A une centaine de mètres des flots, deux hommes se battaient. Ils avaient une dégaine à faire peur avec leur aura noire très menaçante. Tsuna crut vaguement voir Hibari et Mukuro, mais la pénombre cachait pas mal de chose. Ils luttaient, s'empoignaient, se donnaient des coups de pieds, de trident, de tonfa et autre jouet pour enfants de cinq ans. Tsuna s'était immédiatement dit qu'il fallait qu'il les sépare. Déjà, parce que il le faisait tout le temps, deuxièmement, parce qu'il sentait que ça allait péter. Son intuition le lui disait.

Puis, d'un coup, tout s'arrêta, tout se figea, et Tsuna eu soudainement chaud. Très chaud. Comme une douce chaleur qu'on diffusait petit à petit dans son corps. Il avait vaguement s'impression d'avoir une chose molle dans la bouche, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Alors la chaleur se transforma en braise, qui se transforma en lave. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ses vêtements, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était bien conscient qu'il rêvait, mais une fièvre n'était pas sensée se faire sentir comme ça. C'était très étrange … et excitant..

* * *

C'était bien connu, Tsuna Malade = Tsuna haletant et fiévreux. Donc Tsuna haletant et fiévreux = Gardiens aux hormones surchargés = Tsuna en mauvaise posture.

Tout ce calcul hyper compliqué _( genre .. )_pour résumer la situation du Dixième du Nom malade comme un thon. Quand il s'était mis à hyper ventiler, Reborn avait pensé à mettre une pancarte sur sa tête « APPEL AU VIOL », mais il s'était abstenu, voyant déjà la plupart des gardes malades craquer.

- « Dixième du nom ! Il faut que vous avaliez vos pilules ! »

- « Ma ma … Tsuna est trop mal en point pour nous entendre. »

- « Kufufu… Je peux les lui faire prendre d'une autre manière… »

Sur ces mots pleins de bon sens et de clarté, Mukuro pris adroitement les pilules bleues rondes des mains du Gardien de la Tempête et s'approcha doucement de Tsunayoshi. Tout le monde dans la pièce se figea tandis que la tension montait. Seul Reborn souriait avec amusement et sadisme.

Et c'est sans plus de préjugés que l'Illusionniste enfourna les pilules dans sa cavité buccale et se baissa pour presser ses lèvres sur celles de son Boss fiévreux.

Doucement, sa langue vint taquiner les lèvres douces et pulpeuses de Tsuna, qui dans son délire, n'y fit pas attention et entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant Mukuro lui faire avalez librement les pilules bleues. Ce dernier en profita un peu pour visiter l'endroit inconnu mais tellement convoité et retraça la totalité du chemin avec sa langue. Tsuna gémit un peu, ce qui eu fait de ressaisir la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes dans la chambre, et Hibari s'empressa de dégager Mukuro à coup de tonfa, suivit de près par Gokudera et ses soixante kilos de nitroglycérine avec lui.

- « Je vais te mordre à mort !! »

- « Oya, oya, je vois que tu es fâché que ce soit _moi_ qui ai pu mordiller les douces lèvres de Tsunayoshi-kun ? »

A bout, le fêlé de la discipline lui sauta dessus, hors de lui.

- « Comment oses-tu molester le Dixième du Nom sans son accord ?! »

- « Il me semble qu'il m'a donné sa permission de son propre chef, il a même apprécié.. Kufufu .. »

Yamamoto soupira un peu après le « TA GUEEUUUUUUUULE !!!! » si raffiné de Gokudera. Comme si crier allait vraiment aider Tsuna...

* * *

**Et comme je suis suuuper méchante, je coupe ici =D. Ne me tuez paaaas !!**

**Je me suis dis que mon inspiration vous avait trop fait attendre, alors j'ai trimer dans ma tête pour trouver un petite idée, c'est tout ce qui ai sortit U_U.**

**Dites moi si vous aimez, et si c'est le cas, je peux peut-êtres envisager une suite a ce OS là. J'ai déja l'intrigue en tête :D !!**

**Je vous aime ! ( je mange les reviews ... )**


	7. Le temps, c'est la vie

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre : **Humour/Microscopique Romance

**Couple : **…2780 ( J'ai osééé !! )

**Rating : **T. dira-t-on.

**Note 1 : **Le titre n'a absolument rien à voi avec le chapitre.

**Note 2 : **Merci à **fana**, très sympa ta review, à **Soann**, Tsuna est très chanceux quand il faut =), à **anna**, à **BasicRain**, à **Sarah-forever**, à **yaoifan23**, à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **Ristuko-chan **et à **Goku-Noa **qui commence a beaucoup me plaire.

**Note 3 : Lovedei**, je te baptise « Spécialiste des longues reviews ». Il y a certain jeux que je connais, d'autres pas, et je dirai que t'inquiète, moi aussi je suis une fêlée des jeux vidéos. Par contre, j'ai un petit frère, même si lui aussi m'a tout fait découvrir, à part le Yaoi, ça, j'ai fait toute seule. Bref, je nous rebaptise « Raconteuse de vie ». Et puis, Tsuna sera TOUJOURS présent dans les OS/Drabble.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Le Temps c'est La vie.**

* * *

Avec l'agitation qui régnait, personne n'avait remarqué que Tsuna était beaucoup plus rouge et respirait irrégulièrement. A part Reborn, mais c'est lui qui avait fait le coup.

Cela continua une bonne quinzaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un parle d'une voix enrouée.

- « Euuh, je crois qu'on a un problème là .. » s'est cru bon de rétorquer Basilicum du CEDEF.

Ce qui eu tôt fait d'arrêter le vacarme ainsi que la bataille entre les gardiens. Basil tenait dans chacune de ses mains une boite. Sa main droite tenait le cachet de médicament que Mukuro avait fait avalé à Tsuna tandis que celle de gauche tenait une tout autre boîte bleu inconnu. Malgré tout, on voyait l'angoisse sur le visage de Basil.

- « On s'est trompé de pilules .. »

A cet instant, un très grand froid prit place dans la chambre, tout le monde comprenant le sens des paroles du lieutenant.

- « …c'est du viagra qu'on lui a donné. »[1]

Toute l'assemblée retint une exclamation étouffée suite à ça. Leurs têtes valaient le détour. Si la situation n'était pas aussi extrême, Ryohei aurait éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

Dans son coin, Reborn souriait cruellement.

C'est alors qu'un gémissement sensuel à en réveiller les plus rudes attira leur attention à tous. Ils détournèrent chacun leur regard vers Tsuna, et Haru n'y tint plus et se gamella sur le sol, dans les vapes. A ce moment, même si Reborn mettait cette stupide pancarte, cela n'aurait eu aucune répercussion sur les gardiens, car ils étaient déjà bien entamés. En effet, on remarquait rapidement que Hibari et Mukuro faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour ne pas sauter sauvagement sur leur Patron. Gokudera était d'un rouge à rendre jaloux Gustavo, le jardinier qui s'occupait des plantations de tomates de la famille Vongola. Tandis que Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome et Lambo avaient juste quelque rougeurs aux joues.

Assis dans une pose lascive, le dos légèrement voutés, les jambes écartés et offertes, les bras entre elles pour s'appuyer, la respiration irrégulière, le teint rouge et les gouttes perlant sur son front, ainsi que surtout, surtout, la virilité prenant largement place dans le boxer _moulant_, Sawada Tsunayoshi était le Patron Vongola le plus chaud de l'histoire. -Après Giotto cependant [2]-. Gokudera saignait du nez sans même s'en rendre compte.

- « Mmmmh, j'ai si chaud … »

A peine avait-il commencé sa phrase qu'il avait déjà réveillé au maximum la libido de chacun. Et malgré l'envie insupportable de se le faire dans les plus brefs délais, personne n'osait bouger d'un poil, attendant la suite des évènements qui se révèlerait surement intéressantes.

C'Est-ce moment que choisis Tsuna pour daigner changer de position, repliant les jambes afin de bien pouvoir se réceptionner en descendant du lit moelleux. Doucement, il avança d'une marche féline vers son pauvre Gardien de la pluie, ne s'arrêtant que quand sa bouche fut à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Tsuna avança sa tête jusqu'à frôler leurs lèvres et murmura d'une voix des plus suaves, son souffle chaud et brulant faisant frissonner Yamamoto :

- « Yamamoto .. Tu es si imposant .. Tu mériterais une punition.. »[3]

Sur ce, il fit rencontrer enfin leurs lèvres entrouvertes, et en profita pour faufiler sa langue joueuse et taquine dans la bouche du joueur de Baseball. Ce dernier était tellement surpris qu'il ne fit aucun geste, de même que les autres autour d'eux.

Des bouffées de chaleur le consumaient, et elles se transformèrent vite en un incendie qui le dévastait. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir quelque chose de ce genre seulement grâce au caresse de la langue de Tsuna sur la sienne. Ses reins irradiaient d'un feu puissant et dévorant. Tsuna avait lacé ses mains autour du cou du Baseballeur et explorait sa bouche avec passion et frénésie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse être aussi transporté par un simple baiser. Tsuna approfondit encore l'embrassade, en désirant toujours plus, voulant se délecter du goût du Gardien de la pluie. Finalement, les bras de Tsuna autour du cou de l'autre garçon se desserrèrent, et ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre. Yamamoto se rendit compte qu'il avait , dans l'ouragan de sensation, posé sa main sur la hanche de Tsuna, et il l'enleva comme si il s'était brulé.

Enfin, sans crier gare, le désigné de la Pluie sentit Tsuna s'appuyer sur lui, et se rendit compte que ce dernier s'était endormit.

* * *

- « Je décrète que l'entrainement a été un succès. »

Suite à ça, tout le monde se tourna vers Reborn qui venait de parler. Que voulait-il dire ?

Seul Hibari, Mukuro et Gokudera comprirent directement. Ils avaient devant eux l'origine de tout ce cirque…

* * *

_[1] __: C'est un produit conçu à la base pour les hommes qui ont des problèmes pour avoir des érections. C'est aussi un excitant sexuel. Un aphrodisiaque._

_[2] : P'tit clin d'œil à BasicRain ;)._

_[3]_ _: Je vous jure qu'il n'y aucun sous-entendu, il parle de sa carrure._

* * *

**Voici enfin terminé cette suite de OS sur la maladie de Tsuna. Bon je vous accorde que les raisons de Tsuna sont assez spéciales mais c'est à cause du viagra je vous dit ! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçues ( ou déçus, soyons fou.). Je vous dis au revoir, et à bientôt pour le prochain OS, qui est déjà prêt :D. REVIEWS !!**


	8. Différantes façons de Mordre

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre : **Humour/Microscopique Romance

**Couple : **Mention 1827

**Rating : **K+

**Note 1 :** Plus de doutes, ceci _EST _un **drabble**. Donc, il est petit, c'est normal.

**Note 2 : **J'ai vraiment écris cette chose sous le coup de l'inspiration. En gros, c'est juste un bidule que j'ai réussi à m'imaginer, et que je voulais absolument retranscrire.

**Note 3 : **Merci à **DisiniTana **- Tu viens de me donner l'idée d'un Hibari et Mukuro .. Enfant *O* -, à **anna**, à **Yaoifan23**, à **lala**, à la loooongue Review de **BasicRain **ma chérie, à **fana**, à **Goku-Noa **- ca ne t'as pas plus ? -, à **Soann** - Trèèès contente que tu es aimé ! - et à **Ritsuko-chan.**

**Note 4 : **Merci aussi à **Lovedei**, ma raconteuse de vie/spécialiste de longue reviews. Je suis d'accord avec toi, de un, mon frère me traite de malade quand je m'extasie sur deux beaux Bisho qui font _* Miaou Ouah *, _et de deux, il ne faut JAMAIS sous-estimer une fille ! J'aime aussi les aphrodisiaque, je trouve ça … raffiné U_U. Je te le concède, j'étais en train de pousser des geignements très inquiétants quand je décrivais Tsuna. Pauvre Yamamoto …*hin hin hin * Par contre, j'espère que je n'ai pas duré trop longtemps à poster, et que ce minuscule Drabble te plaira quand même..

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Différente façon de mordre.**

* * *

Depuis la nuit des temps, tout le monde savait que Hibari utilisait toujours la même phrase pour les menaces de mort, ou même avant de tabasser quelqu'un dans les bonnes règles. Il utilisait tellement cet phrase, qu'a la fin, Gokudera avait rétorqué que c'était devenus son slogan. Ainsi la phrase _« je vais te mordre à mort » _était un signe de mauvais présage pour toute la population humaine, sous peine de _« mort ». _Hibari Kyouya mordait à mort qui il voulait, quand il voulait, et de toute les façons possibles, avec Tonfa si moyen. Point Barre.

Mais comme nous sommes lancé dans les différentes façons de mordre à mort du Gardien du Nuage, commençons une petite liste. Il y avait les _« Je vais te mordre à mort »_ façon _« J'extermine les Herbivores qui ne suivent pas le règlement. »_

- « Je vais t'exploser pour ce que t'as osé dire !! »

- « Sale Herbivore faible, je vais devoir te mordre à mort pour agression du personnel du comité disciplinaire. »

Il y avait aussi les _« Je vais te mordre à mort. »_ façon _« Vengeance. »_

- « Sale Ananas Herbivore, je vais te mordre à mort. »

- « Kufufu, Si tu y arrive, Kyo-chan.. »

Il y avait les _« Je vais te mordre à mort »_ façon _« Tu m'irrite, va mourir. »._

Par contre, ceux là, malheureusement, toutes les personnes qui y ont été confrontées ont mystérieusement disparues.

Et enfin, le plus rare et étrange, il y avait le _« Je vais te mordre à mort » _façon …

- « Hiiie ! Kyouya ! Pas ici ! »

- « La ferme herbivore, ou je te mords. Contente toi de te taire, de savourer et de gémir. »

- « M-mais Kyo- aAaAh !!

_« Exotique. »_ …

* * *

**C'était stupide, mais j'avais eu tout à coup envie d'écrire un Drabble sur la phrase authentique qu'est le « Je vais te mordre à mort ». Je sais, c'était nul. Je vous déçois énormément hein ? Reviews quand même ?**


	9. Ca Faisait partie du plan

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre : **Angts/Drama/Romance

**Couple : **Je dirais que c'est plus un lien très fort, mais vous pouvez voir du **All27.**

**Rating : **T

**Note 1 : **Merci à **DisiniTana **- Je ne la ferai pas tout de suite -, à **BasicRain**, à **Selka93**, à **Ritsuko-chan**, à **Soann**, à **fana **- il le mord un peu partout * hin hin hin * -, à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **yaoifan23**, à **Echizen D. Luffy**, à **Koko-chan**, à **Sarah-Forever**, à **Goku-Noa **- Tu vire comme **Lovedei** XD, mais attention, y'en a qu'une qui peut avoir le grade de « raconteuse de vie » ! .. Bon, blague à part, ta review m'a fait plaisir, et j'ai bien rit. C'est bien vrai, KHR est un nids à beaux garçons, le rêve pour les fan girls de Yaoi. Eh puis, le mal est bien plus intéressant que le bien * Nyark *-.

**Note 2 : Lovedei**, je te promet de ne plus dire des choses pareilles .. Je ferai pire ! Nyaha .. Et m'en fiche si la Malédiction de Dino s'abat sur moi, j'ai connu pire ! (ou pas .. ). J'aime bien le cours d'Histoire moi, je vois pas le problème U_U.. Mais je sais pas comment sont les Physique/Chimie, j'en ai pas --. Sinon, pour ma part, je trouve que les profs qui se croient drôle font vachement pitié, alors je comprend ton désarroi. Je connais pas trop _Muramasa_, un petit résumé ? Sinon, _Heroes_, c'est bof, j'ai pas regarder jusqu'au bout ^^. Et malgré ce que tu m'a dit, je décrète ce chapitre-ci HORRIBLE !!

**Note 3 : **….. Vous allez me tuer mais … c'est une deathfic TT… ( Pas taper ! )

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi. ( Et tant mieux .. )

* * *

**Ca faisait partie du plan…**

* * *

Certains avaient pleurés ce jour là. D'autre criés. D'autre encore était devenus des loques. Et rarement, il y en a que ça ne semblait pas toucher. _Semblait_. Car peut importe comment, le Ciel est et doit toujours être présent. Le Ciel manque toujours d'une quelqu'onque manière. Si il n'y a pas de Ciel, plus d'espoir, plus de liberté, plus de beau rêve, plus de tranquillité et de calme, plus … d'harmonie.

Ce qui c'était passé ce jour là avait brisé beaucoup de cœur, fait couler énormément de larmes.

* * *

Le matin, comme tous les autres, Gokudera entrait dans le bureau, semblant sans âme, on aurait pu dire que la vie l'avait quitté pour de bon. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il n'avait plus de raison d'exister. Sa raison était partit très loin. Bien plus loin que l'on ne pouvait imaginer. Et ça rendait Gokudera malade de désespoir. Il se sentait vide, sale, morne, éteint. Il ne s'énervait presque plus, seulement quand on parlait à mal du Dixième ou quand on lui portait vraiment sur les nerfs. Mais il n'était plus présent.

_La tempête ne rage plus, car elle n'a plus personne à louer et admirer. Elle ne fait que verser des torrents de larmes sans fin._

* * *

Yamamoto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la numéro 80, dans le manoir Vongola. Il était recouvert de sang, preuve de sa dernière mission d'assassinat. C'était normal. C'est parce qu'il était un tueur. De naissance.

Marchant vers la salle de bain, ses habits tombèrent un à un pendant qu'il se désaccoutrait, salissant la moquette neuve avec le sang. S'il appartenait à lui ou à ses victimes ? Ca, il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus rien depuis que le Ciel ne l'engloutissait plus.

On aurait pu croire que sa vie était normale ainsi, qu'il s'en sortait encore même sans son Ciel, qu'il tenait debout. Mais non. Ce n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide. Aussi vide que son partenaire de la Tempête.

Car c'était un fait, Yamamoto Takeshi ne souriait plus. Ou même si un fantôme de sourire arrivait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il était soit amer, soit triste ou même faux. Il ne voulait plus sourire depuis qu'_il _n'était plus là. _Il _était son Ciel. Et _il _était partit.

_La pluie ne coule plus, car cela lui rappelle le nombre de fois qu'elle a coulé pour tranquilliser le Ciel._

* * *

Dans la grande salle de sport, au milieu de tout le ring, celui le plus mis en valeur était déjà occupé. Il était tard, mais le boxeur ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il n'avait pas l'air fatigué le moins du monde, les seules preuves de ses longues heures d'entrainement à taper sur un Punching Ball étant son torse brillant de sueur sous les projecteurs allumés, et sa chevelure blanche sueuse aussi.

Malgré tout, il était toujours en forme. Mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Parce que la vie n'était pas aussi Extrême sans Sawada.

_Le Soleil ne brille plus, parce que le Ciel n'est pas là pour l'accompagner dans ses extrémités._

* * *

Lambo-san est le plus fort, Lambo-san est le plus beau, Lambo-san est le plus intelligent. Mais Lambo-san est un pleurnicheur. Lambo-san est aussi un peureux. Lambo-san est faible.

Sauf que quelqu'un s'occupait de Lambo-san quand les autres étaient méchants avec lui. Ce quelqu'un les punissait des fois pour ça. Ce quelqu'un était comme la Mama. Gentil, compréhensif, chaleureux, doux et aimable. Donc Lambo-san pouvait pleurer et crier. Parce que son Ciel le protégeait et veillait sur lui. Mais quand le Ciel n'est plus, qui protège Lambo-san ? Qui le réchauffe ?

C'est pour ça, que Lambo-san est devenue froid et calme. Pour ça qu'il ne veut plus d'aide. Parce que le Ciel n'est plus là pour le couver.

_La foudre est devenu morne et froide, car le Ciel n'est plus la pour la rassurer._

* * *

Quand Chrome pense au Boss, ça donne : Le Meilleur.

Pour elle, il est une étoile. C'est le seul qui a pris son partit, qui la préservait. Boss était gentil avec elle. Boss était une lumière. Le sentiment qu'elle nourrissait à son égard, était à la limite de l'amour. Parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup son Boss.

Mais quand son Chef n'est plus là, tout est noir. Elle ne s'y retrouve plus. Son repère, son phare a disparu. Elle est perdue dans les limbes des crimes et assassinats.

-

Mukuro était sadique, pervers, sournois et manipulateur. Il aime utiliser les êtres humains comme des jouets. Il aime à penser qu'il est le maître de tout. Malgré tout, sa victime préféré est, et a toujours été le Vongola Decimo. Il aimait beaucoup le troubler. Le surprendre. Le manipuler comme bon lui semblait. Même si le Decimo percevait sa présence, le seul son de son rire le faisait sursauter. Et ça, ça plaisait beaucoup à Mukuro.

Cependant, quand le Decimo n'est plus là, Mukuro s'ennui. Quand c'est comme ça, ça l'énerve. Beaucoup. Car Mukuro n'a plus de bonne distraction, et toutes les autres occupations semblent fades par rapport au Vongola.

_La Brume ne vient plus, parce qu'elle n'a plus de repère ou aller si le Ciel n'est pas là._

_La Brume n'apparait plus, parce que son désir s'est envolé avec l'absence du Ciel._

* * *

Hibari n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait pas eu l'air triste, ni même touché par sa mort. Il était resté indifférent et avait fait comme si ce n'était qu'un petit détail de la vie. Hibari n'en avait rien eu à faire, car dès qu'il a été informé du Plan de Tsuna par ce dernier, pour lui, Tsuna n'était plus qu'une partie du plan. Il avait toujours su qu'il allait mourir, pour cela, il s'y était déjà bien préparé à l'avance. Il n'avait donc manifesté aucune surprise à l'annonce de la mort de son patron. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, mais il n'a rien fait pour empêcher ça. Ca faisait partie du plan, donc il n'y avait pas de problème…

…

Mais pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans les yeux bruns chauds de Tsunayoshi, sur les photos, ressentait-il ce sentiment insupportable de… regret ?

_Le nuage n'apparait plus, parce que sans le Ciel, il ne trouve pas intérêt à manifester sa présence._

* * *

_Car le Ciel est indispensable. Quel qu'il soit._

* * *

**J'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire, je l'admets, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, je marche à l'inspiration. Ca vient, c'est cool pour vous, ca vient pas, tant pis, ça attendra. Bref, désolé pour la … mauvaise qualité de ce chapitre dirons-nous et pour la « tristesse » - si on peut appeler ça comme ça- occasionné. Merci encore de me lire, et merci d'avance pour les reviews.**


	10. Une Aiguille dans une botte de foin

**Auteur :** Kitty Purple

**Titre : **La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Couple : **Ca peut même pas être un couple.

**Rating :** T pour sous-entendus.

**Note 1 :** Merci à **Echizen D. Luffy**, à **Le petit Lait au sucre **- Honnêtement, j'adore ton pseudo XD -, à **ayumi16**, à **Soann**, à **Ritsuko-chan**, à **fyekawai**, à **J'suis choquée O_O () **- Franchement là, j'ai éclater de rire XD !, en tous cas, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçue avec cette fin triste.-, à **fana**, à **Goku-Noa **- Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir fait aimer Lambo, je trouve que c'est un personnage attachant sous ses airs de gamin capricieux. Je trouvait que Mukuro et Tristesse n'allait pas trop bien ensemble, mais comme je voulais qu'il soit peiné, ca a donner ca, en espèrent que je ne t'ai pas déçue. MAIS COMMENT TU PEUX PAS ETRE CHOQUEE PAR LA MORT DE TSUNA ? -, à **Le petit lait au sucre **- Je comprend mieux ton point de vue ^^ -, à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **Koko-chan**, à **niemand-ist-da**, à **DisiniTana** et à **willemina18**.

**Note 2 : **C'est clair que personne n'arrivera a te piquer ton titre, **Lovedei**. Sinon, j'ai flipper pour ton poisson d'avril --, t'es la deuxième qui me fais le coup. Alala, l'habituel mec qui se croit drôle ^^, j'te comprend. Et t'inquiète, moi des fois, je pète de rire parce que j'ai regardé ma babouche U_U * cherche pas à comprendre *. Je suis bien contente que Tsuna ne soit pas mort en vrai, ça m'aurait brisée TT !! Bien que j'ai du mal à voir Hibari avec du regret, je me suis dit que c'était assez bien retranscrit. Et, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, il m'est arrivé horreur sur horreur à l'heure où j'écris cette réponse. Tu es une sorcièèère !! On va te décapiter ! * … * Bref, J'ai pas Physique/Chimie parce que j'ai été recalée et que je suis en deuxième, donc on voit pas ces matières pendant cette période. Malheureusement, je les aurais l'année prochaine. En tout cas, merci pour les précisions sur les Séries et _Muramasa_. - Honnêtement, je trouve _Heroes _intéressant ^^-. Bref, Bye ma Raconteuse de vie/Spécialiste de longues reviews !

**Note 3 : **On peut compter ce OS pour le Poisson d'avril, mais c'est pas obligé, vous faîtes comme il vous semble.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Une Aiguille dans une botte de foin.**

* * *

- « Aïe ! »

- « Pa-pardonnez-moi Dixième, je suis un bon à rien ! »

- « Mais-mais non, Gokudera-kun. »

- « Vous êtes trop bon Dixième du Nom ! »

Quand Gokudera _le _faisait, il était maladroit et vaste. Etant donner qu'il avait très peur de blesser son Dixième. Ses gestes étaient lents et imprécis. Il essayait vraiment de se concentrer pour viser juste.

- « Aaaaah !! »

- « Je suis vraiment désolé Dixième ! »

- « Ce n'est rien je t'ai dit, tu n'as qu'à recommencer mais changer de position.. »

- « Si c'est-ce que le Dixième veut.. »

Tsuna soupira lourdement en se retournant pour permettre à Gokudera de s'atteler à la tache. Gokudera était très maladroit quand ça concernait le fait de lui faire certaines choses. L'heure promettait d'être longue …

- « AÏE !! »

- « DIXIEME ! »

* * *

- « Euh .. Yamamoto, tu est sur de ce que tu fais ? Ca ne risque pas de nous incommoder ? »

- « Aha ! T'inquiète pas Tsuna, c'est simple non ? »

- « Ouch ! »

- « Aha, désolé Tsuna ! J'était inattentif. Aha ! »

- « Comment réussis-tu à être inattentif dans un moment comme _ça _?! »

Yamamoto, lui, était juste distrait. Mais si il y mettait du sien, il était doué, même très doué. Tsuna y prendrait presque du plaisir. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais pensé faire ce genre de choses avec son Gardien de la pluie. Mais il y a un début à tout comme on dit. Et quand bien même, le Baseballeur lui faisait mal, Tsuna se sentait quand même bien. Evidemment, étant donner que Yamamoto aimait Tsuna - comme la totalité de ses gardiens et de sa famille -, il avait aussi un peu peur de faire mal à son patron. Et ça se terminait toujours par ..

- « OUAAAAÏÏÏE !!! »

* * *

- « Grand-frère Ryohei, Je t'assure que ce genre de chose se fait doucement la première fois ! Tu risque de me- »

- « CE N'EST PAS BON SI ON EST PAS A L'EXTREEEEEME, SAWADAAA !!! »

- « Non, non, non !! Pas encore ici !!! »

- « EXTREME LIMIIITE !!! »

- « YAAAAAAAAH !! »

Ryohei était … brutal, y avait pas à dire. Le mot exact était, extrême. Il voulait bien faire, bien sur, mais il s'y prenait mal. Et Tsuna le ressentait fortement. Ryohei ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'agiter. C'est vrai quoi, normalement, dans ce genre d'acte, les premières fois sont douces, calmes et silencieuses. Tous le contraire du Boxeur. Bien sur, ça retombait toujours sur Tsuna. Son dos lui faisait mal maintenant, ça le piquait un peu.

- « Oh Dieu du ciel …. »

- « J'AI EXTREMEMENT PAS FINIIIII !!! »

- « NAOOOOON !!! »

* * *

- « Laisse faire Lambo-san, Tsunaze ! »

- « Je veux bien mais tu est mal positionné … »

Lambo, malgré son âge - Dix ans -, était toujours aussi fier et sur de lui. Malheureusement, il était inexpérimenté pour ce genre de _pratique_, alors Tsuna devait toujours l'aider et le corriger pour ne pas souffrir atrocement. Lambo visait mal, et au hasard, donc il faisait toujours crier Tsuna de douleur. La pointe de son _aiguille _faisait des virées sous sa chair déjà meurtrie, et n'atteignait jamais la petite boule significatif qui libèrerait Tsuna. Evidemment, Lambo assurait qu'il se débrouillait bien, et qu'il était meilleur que tous les imbéciles avant lui. Tsuna avait cependant plusieurs fois dû le changer de position, car Lambo était mal entreposé et poussait trop fort. Il allait finir par le tuer…

* * *

Au départ, tout était bien. Chrome était douce et patiente, quoique malgré tout très gênée. Il fallait dire qu'elle allait _toucher _son Boss. Bien sur, ça l'a stressait fortement. Puis, Tsuna avait réussi à la mené en confiance, et elle s'était lâché un peu. Mais, au moment où elle passait ses petites mains dans son dos, du brouillard l'avait enveloppé et Tsuna avait ressentit un malaise significatif. Mukuro était apparut avec son célèbre gloussement :

- « Kufufu, eh bien, Vongola, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans _ce _genre de tenue. »

- « Mu-Mukuro !! »

Finalement, la besogne était revenue à Mukuro, qui lui, pendant la pratique, n'arrêtait pas de balader ses mains un peu plus loin qu'il ne lui était déjà permis. Au final, Tsuna en avait conclus que Mukuro était là le plus doué de ces gardiens dans cette matière. Quand bien même il était allé un peu trop loin…

* * *

Hibari était bref, sec, précis et implacable. Il ne prononçait pas un mot, et faisait son boulot avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable dans ce genre de situation. Bizarrement, Tsunayoshi remarqua que Kyoya s'acharnait beaucoup sur la partie de ses reins. Il aurait des bleus …

Et si Tsuna daignait gémir ou se plaindre, il recevait le slogan attitré du Nuage.

- « Tais-toi ou je te mord à mort. »

- « HIIIIIIE !!! »

Le Boss était resté immobile, et ne bougeait que quand son Gardien lui en donnait l'ordre.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Reborn décréta que le gagnant de l'entrainement de couture d'une robe sur le corps de Tsuna était Mukuro. S'en suivit une énième bataille entre le Nuage et le Brouillard.

* * *

**Et voila, un nouveau OS posté. En attendant pour ma nouvelle fic, pour ceux qui l'ont lu. ( Je ne fais pas de Pub U_U )**

**Pour les martiens qui n'ont pas compris l'intrigue principal de l'OS, j'ai essayé de faire des sous-entendus illicites. Exemple, pour Lambo, je parle d'une aiguille, bien sur, c'est relié au fait qu'il coud une robe sur Tsuna, mais je voulais faire croire que c'était son autre aiguille plus bas …**

**En tous cas j'espère que ce OS a plu, si non, dîtes moi pourquoi, je m'améliorerait. **

**Bref, je vous dis au revoir.**


	11. La Mama

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Couple : **274TYL!L ( En gros, pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas les codes : TsunaLambo 4 ans plus tard )

**Rating : **K+

**Note 1 :** J'ai essayé de tout mon cœur de vous faire quelque chose de beau et romantique. Je suppose que c'est to-ta-le-ment raté. Veuillez me pardonnez à plat ventre et sur les mains. - Parce que à genoux, c'est trop commun -. Bref, autant dire que j'avais ce Drabble en tête depuis un bon bout de temps, et que je suis heureuse de l'avoir tapé. Au final, je voulais juste montrer l'affection de Lambo, étant donné que c'est un personnage que je trouve attachant.

**Note 2 : **Pour être totalement honnête, j'ai énormément d'idée d'OS/Drabble, mais juste que je bloque à certains passages, donc, étant donné que c'est le premier prêt, c'est celui la que je poste. Je m'en veut de vous faire attendre si longtemps.

**Note 3 : **Merci à **Poisson du 2 Avril **( ou** Je suis Choquée **), à **Goku-Noa **- C'est pour toi que j'ai fait gagner Mukuro U_U -, à **Koko-chan**, à **ayumi16**, à **Le petit lait au sucre**, à **Soann **- Si je t'ai fait rire, j'en suis très contente ^^. Mais je ne sais pas si Mukuro accepterait que tu l'embauche…-, à **Sarah-forever**, à **yaoifan23**, à **masaari**, à **Echizen D. Luffy **, à **fana**, à **anaïs**, à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **Ritsuko-chan**, à **BasicRain**, à **DisiniTana**.

**Note 4 : **Tu me fais de plus en plus peur** Lovedei**, mais c'est pour ça que je t'adore ^^. En fait, moi aussi, je préfère le moment de Ryohei, c'est bizarre, même si Lambo me plait aussi. Bref, c'est vrai, j'avoue, je me suis demandé où t'était passé. Puis je me suis dit que tu devais avoir la flemme. En tous cas, tu me surprend par la longueur de cette review, je dirai plus jamais qu'elles sont courtes. Sinon, ne te dévalorise pas comme ça, je m'intéresse beaucoup à ce que tu dis ^^. ( Non, je ne suis pas un serial Killer pédophile.) Tiens, moi aussi, One Piece est mon mangas préféré, et ensuite c'est Reborn U_U. C'est pas bien, le chocolat fait grossir ! Trop bien la blague, j'ai hurlé de rire XD !! Et ne t'arrête surtout pas de me raconter, j'ai trouver ca très divertissant, j'ai adoré ^^. On aurait dit que je lisait une fic U_U … Bref ! Bye !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**La Mama.**

* * *

- « Tsunaaaaaaa !! Je veux mes bonbons ! Tu as promis ! »

- « Oui, oui, Lambo, je cherche. Sois patient s'il te plaît. »

Peut importait à quel point Lambo pouvait être insupportable, même à dix ans, Tsuna était toujours patient et compréhensif avec lui.

L'habitude, dira-t-on.

Mais, cette attitude bienveillante plaisait énormément à Lambo, car Tsuna lui rappelait la Mama. Etant donné qu'ils avaient dus emménager en Italie, dans le manoir Vongola, la petite vache ne pouvait plus voir chaque jour la Mama de Tsuna qui se trouvait au Japon. Et ça lui manquait terriblement.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas que l'attitude de Tsuna qui lui remémorait Sawada Nana. Son physique aussi ne manquait pas de la lui rappeler. De ses grands yeux bruns autant qu'à son joli visage rond et poupon. Telle mère, tel fils.

Malgré tout, même si c'était du rôle de Yamamoto de tranquilliser, ce droit n'était attribuer qu'au Ciel. Yamamoto ne coulait que pour le Ciel.

Alors quand Lambo était confus ou triste, c'était Tsuna qui arrivait pour lui. C'était _toujours _Tsuna qui venait en plein milieu de la nuit pour le voir dormir, l'embrasser sur le front comme le ferai la Mama, et partirait avec son « Bonne nuit Lambo. »

Lambo adorait quand Tsuna s'occupait de lui, parce que c'était son Ciel. Et parce que c'était un peu .. Sa Mama.

* * *

**C'était nul, je trouve, mais je suis atteinte par ce qu'on appelle plus communément « la flemme » - je vous jure que c'est vraiment une grosse saloperie -. Bref, j'ai vainement essayé de ne faire qu'un Lambo-centric, et même moi je ne sais pas ce que Yamamoto est venu foutre la dedans…**

**Je suis si pathétique que même les personnages que j'utilise échappe à mon contrôle. Je vous dis au revoir, et je vous aime même si je suis nul !!**


	12. Tout est une question de gout

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre : **Humor/Romance/Angts(un peu)

**Couple : **All27 (Carrément !!)

**Rating : **T

**Note 1 :** Ici, on remarque que j'aiiiiime les comparaisons entre tout les gardiens, Dieu seul sait pourquoi.

**Note 2 : **Merci à **BasicRain**, à **yaoifan23**, à **Ritsuko-chan**, à **Soann**, à **DisniTana**, à **ayumi16**, à **fana**, à **Koko-chan**, à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **fyekawai**, à **Sarah-Forever**, à **luciole eteinte**, à **Goku-Noa** et à **mimine**.

**Note 3 : Lovedei**, une question : je t'ai trop fait attendre ? C'est drôle que tu parle de vache alors que je parle de Lambo dans le OS … Bref, contrairement à Zoro, Takeshi est aimable au moins. Et oui j'aimerais franchement savoir pourquoi on t'appelle « la Chose »… Je vais te dire honnêtement, chez moi, en Belgique, il n'y a pas de brevet blanc, donc je suis pas très au courant. J'adore honnêtement lire tes anecdotes, je trouve ça vraiment marrant XD ! Je te donne un nom de plus : « Protectrice de Chocolat ».

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Tout est une question de gout.**

* * *

Quand il couchait avec Yamamoto, il n'y avait que de la douceur et de la tranquillité. Pas une fois, il ne s'était sentit anxieux ou peureux. Yamamoto était serein et Tsuna se sentait vraiment bien dans ces moments avec lui. Il n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde. Le stress ? Connait pas …

Cependant, c'était surtout les mots doux de Takeshi qui le calmait le plus et qui faisait apprécier l'instant magique. Rien de plus que ses mots :

- « Tu es mon Ciel, Tsuna. »

* * *

Même si Gokudera était coincé et tremblant quand ils avaient commencés leur première fois ensemble, au fil du temps, il était devenu aussi déchainé et passionné qu'un ouragan. Le déferlement de sensations qui envahissaient Tsuna dans ces moments étaient si intense, qu'il en avait la plupart du temps le souffle coupé.

* * *

Ryohei avait beau être brutal dans ses gestes, il n'en était pas moins rayonnant. Comme un soleil. Tsuna ne saurait dire si c'était à cause de la fine pellicule de sueur sur son corps luisant ou ses yeux brulant d'une flamme ardente, mais Ryohei illuminait quand il le prenait de cette façon si brusque. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Hibari était on ne peut plus violent. Pas un centimètre de douceur dans ses gestes. Il avait même réussi à lui éclater les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Son corps était parsemé de morsures diverses et douloureuses. Kyoya aimait faire couler le sang et ça ne se limitait pas au combat. Tsuna ressortait toujours un peu aphone de ses ébats avec le gardien du Nuage, étant donné que ce dernier aimait entendre certaines de ses victimes hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge. Bien que Tsuna soit la seule personne avec qui il faisait _ça_. Mais, au final, Hibari ne restait jamais longtemps sur place. Comme un nuage, qui décide tout seul de ce qu'il entreprend, il allait et venait comme bon lui semblait.

* * *

- « Kufufu, ton regard est très amusant, Vongola.. »

Mukuro avait toujours quelque chose de morbide dans sa manière de faire. De sournois aussi. Tout ce qui faisait trembler comme une feuille l'ancien Tsunaze. Et qui le faisait frissonner maintenant. Malgré tout, il devait bien avouer que ses ébats avec Mukuro était les plus intéressants. Peut-être pas les plus appréciables, mais vraiment intéressants. Si bien que quand Mukuro partait, il arrivait encore à ressentir un vide pour quelqu'un qui avait bien passé la moitié de sa vie à essayer de le tuer. Le Brouillard est éphémère. Il ne reste jamais longtemps.

* * *

On le dévalorisait des fois.

Ca arrivait souvent.

Un peu trop même.

Et Tsuna n'en avait cure, même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais c'était sans compter Takeshi qui percevait sa tristesse comme un lancer de balle. Il était toujours implacable pour ce genre de chose. Si bien que quand Yamamoto l'avait regardé dans les yeux avec un sérieux inébranlable, Tsuna n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Il avait passé le reste de son temps à pleurer dans les bras du Gardien de la pluie et ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence d'un Hayato fulminant sur place, pendant que lui racontait ses malheurs à Yamamoto.

* * *

« Catin »

« Souillon »

« Putain »

Même si on ne les lui disait pas directement, Tsuna voyait ses mots dans leurs yeux dégoutés qui se posaient sur lui. Tout ceux qui savaient qu'il couchait et entreprenait une relation avec presque la totalité de ses gardiens lui faisait des cadeaux du genre. Les anciens du conseil et certains mafieux Vongola qui étaient tous ses subordonnés le traitaient ouvertement de Pute.

Lui.

Le Vongola Decimo.

Il ne pouvait que se dire qu'ils avaient tous totalement raison.

* * *

D'habitude, dès que Reborn en croisait un du genre, il lui tirait dessus et passait son chemin sans demander son reste, se fichant de la vie de la victime. _On ne dévalorise pas son Boss, surtout si c'est mon élève.._

Car Reborn savait très bien, lui. Il savait que Tsuna était dans l'incapacité total de choisir entre tous ses gardiens. Tsunayoshi les aimait tous. Sans exception. Ca aurait pu sembler malsain, mais dans d'autres circonstances. La raison pour laquelle ce n'était pas mal, c'était que Tsuna était le Ciel. Celui qui pardonne et engloutit tout.

* * *

Tsuna était Surpris. Et avec un grand S.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la réunion du conseil des anciens, ainsi que plusieurs chefs de sections dans les Vongola. Evidemment, le Decimo, Boss de la famille, était dans l'obligation de s'y rendre.

C'est pourquoi, quand il vu que la moitié des personnes censées être présentes à cette réunion très importante étaient absentes. Par contre, ceux qui étaient là avaient littéralement changés de comportement envers lui. Ils était aimables et respectueux. Certains avaient des sourires crispés, comme si ils craignaient quelque chose. Quand le Decimo leur avait demandé la raison de tout ce cirque, la réponse le laissa coi :

- « Oh, ce n'est rien Decimo-sama, juste quelques explosions et une déferlante de tous les temps que l'on peut avoir dans une année. »

Tsunayoshi leva un sourcil sceptique suite à cette remarque. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie l'état mental de ses subordonnés.

* * *

**Peut-être que certaines vont se dire que Tsuna est une « Pute », bah c'est pas de mon avis. Pour moi, en tant que Ciel, Tsuna est ouvert a tout le monde, est pour tout le monde, sans leur appartenir pour autant. Tsuna pourrait aller avec n'importe qui, parce que c'est un peu son rôle. Il « veille » sur la famille.**

**Etant donné que je sais qu'il y en a qui vont avoir marre de toutes ces comparaisons, je me suis dit qu'une suite comme ça serai cool. Si ça l'ait pas, alors PARDOOOON !!!**

**Sinon, je vais faire un petit cadeau à ma BasicRain, parce que je sais que tu n'aime pas ce qui va suivre.**

**Le plus débile des délires de Kitty - tellement débile qu'elle n'en fera plus jamais - :**

**Kitty : **Cricri !!

**Tsuna : **Ah, Quoi ? *** Vachement confus ***

**Kitty : **Crack Boum!! *** Regard insistant ***

**Tsuna : **Pardon ?

**SBAF !**

**Tsuna : **Itaaaaaa !!! Reborn !!

**Reborn : **Tu doit répéter ce qu'elle dit, Tsunaze.

**Tsuna : **Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Reborn : **Parce que c'est un ordre.

**Tsuna : **( MAIS C'EST QUOI CE GENRE DE REPONSES ?!! )

**Kitty : **Et le Cricri tomba dans l'eau !!! *** Aura menaçante ***

**Tsuna : **HIIII !!! Et-et le Cricri tomba dans l'eau !!

**Kitty : **Mais le Cricri savait nager !

**Tsuna : **Mais le Cricri sa-savait nager !!!

**Kitty : **Et remonta sur sa branche !

**Tsuna : **Et remon-

**BOUM !**

**Tsuna : **Kyaaaaah !!!

**Kyoya : **Bande de sale Herbivore, vous êtes trop bruyants. Je vais devoir vous mordre à mort.

**Kitty : * Pointe le Thon * **C'est lui qui à commencé !

**Tsuna : **QUOIII !!!

**Kyoya : **Commençons par toi alors ..

**Tsuna : **HIIIIII !!! *** se barre en courant, se prend trois réverbères, trébuche 22 fois et manque de se faire écraser par une bagnole ***

**Mukuro : **Kufufu, Des reviews ?

**Kitty : **I Love Mukuro … *** les chutes du Niagara ont logées dans sa bouche ***


	13. Une Histoire de Nom

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Couple : **All27

**Rating : **K+

**Note 1 :** Chapitre qui sert un peu à rien, mais qui va marquer les autres à venir ^^. Juste que je m'étais faite cette réflexion et que j'avais irrémédiablement envie de la mettre en OS. En faite, je suis juste fière parce que c'est le plus long que j'ai fait U_U.

**Note 2 : **Merci à **DisiniTana**, à **BasicRain **- PAN ! -, à **Soann **- t'as réussi à me faire avoir les larmes aux yeux TT ! **-**, à **Goku-Noa **- Oh, tu me choque *O* !! -, à **yaoifan23 **- De mon avis, les gens qui penserons que dans le dernier OS, Tsuna est une pute, ne sont pas vraiment des idiots. Ils n'ont juste pas très bien compris dans quel concept je voyais la relation de Tsuna et ses Gardiens. C'est peut être que je n'ai pas été assez clair dans mes explications. -, à **mimine**, à **Ritsuko-chan**, à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **Koko-chan **- si, il y aura toujours de la compétition entre Hibari et Mukuro, justement U_U. XD !! -, à **hinata **- Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! -, à **Ayumi no Requiem**, à **fana** et à **Chanlight**.

**Note 3 : Lovedei**, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur la consommation de chocolat !? Les enfants de nos jours… Très bien, la Chose, j'avoue que Reborn a un coté cool, mais des fois il m'énerve un peu U_U (J'ai horreur des « je-sais-tout »).

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Une histoire de nom.**

* * *

D'un geste sec, la fourchette qu'il tenait dans sa main se planta dans le bout de viande, faisant ressortir un peu le jus. Doucement son couvert en direction de sa bouche et enfourna sa nourriture. Retirant la fourchette de sa cavité buccale, il mâcha précautionneusement son steak, savourant le gout épicé dû au poivre ajouté.

Dans la pièce, seule le bruit des couverts ou des mâchouillements étaient perceptibles. _Etonnant_, nota le Vongola Decimo.

La salle était très spacieuse, remplis de décorations diverses mais jolies. Le lustre les dominait au dessus de l'immense table rectangulaire de quelques mètres.

A l'extrémité de cette dernière, vers le fond de la salle, se trouvait Sawada Tsunayoshi, connu comme étant le Vongola Decimo, le Boss des Vongola de la Dixième génération. Assis sur son siège, semblable à un trône - tout le monde savait qu'il avait bataillé mainte et mainte fois pour avoir une chaise normale -, il portait son maintenant habituel costard mafioso blanc, surmonter d'une petite cape noire accrocher à ses épaules. Ses cheveux bruns devenus plus longs encadraient son visage doux, tandis que certaines mèches plus grandes que d'autres serpentaient le long de ses épaules. Maintenant âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, ses yeux étaient plus tirés vers ses tempes, mais brillaient toujours d'un éclat chaleureux.

A sa gauche, son actuel bras droit et par-dessus tout Gardien de la Tempête. Aussi dévoué qu'un chien à son maître, il était connu comme le plus loyal et protecteur des Gardiens envers le Boss. Gokudera Hayato lui adressait une confiance et une fidélité sans borne ? Au collège, il était le meilleur ami et protecteur de Tsuna - même si il avait plutôt tendance à l'exploser avec ses bombes -. Vingt ans sur le compteur, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi irrémédiablement gris, coiffés sur les cotés de son visage fin. Habituellement, une cigarette prenait place entre ses lèvres rêches, servant très souvent à allumer sa dynamite. Sa carrure, qui était frêle au Lycée, était maintenant des plus robustes. Il portait l'uniforme réglementaire des Vongola, fait par Léon, comme tous les gardiens - a part Mukuro - : un simple costard noir, surmontant une chemise rouge sombre, barré pas une cravate.

Vers la droite de Tsunayoshi, se trouvait son deuxième meilleur ami : Yamamoto Takeshi. Gardien de la pluie et utilisateur du Shigure Souen, même après quatre ans, son sourire prenait toujours grande place sur son visage. Les seules moments où on avait le privilège de le voir sérieux étaient pendant les combats durs ou quand la vie de Tsunayoshi et ses amis étaient en jeu. Il était le plus insouciant de nature des Vongola et prenait tous ce qu'il entreprenait pour un jeu. Une rumeur disait qu'au Lycée, il croyait que la Mafia n'était qu'un jeu de rôle.

Ses vêtements étaient proches de ceux de Hayato, sauf qu'il était accoutré d'une chemise bleu sombre. Enveloppé dans un tissu bleu marine, Shigure Kintoki était fermement accroché à son épaule. Ses yeux marron pétillaient autant que son sourire lui mangeait le visage. Une fine cicatrice lui barrait le menton, souvenir d'une bataille féroce avec un adversaire des plus coriaces. Takeshi était un tueur né, d'après l'ancien professeur - mais persistant - particulier de Tsuna, il avait les meilleurs réflexes de toute la Famille. C'était en particulier pour ça qu'il y était entré.

A coté de Yamamoto, se trouvait, l'énergique et inépuisable Gardien du Soleil de Tsuna : Sasagawa Ryohei. Frère de son premier Béguin et meilleur Boxeur du monde, ce type fonctionnait en mode dernière volonté non-stop. Personne ne savait l'arrêter. Sa politique à lui : A L'EXTRÊME !

Même quand il devait manger, il le faisait extrêmement. D'une façon qu'on ne pouvait décrire.

Comme uniforme, il avait opté à enlevé sa veste, ne laissant que sa chemise jaune œuf sur lui, étant donné qu'il ne portait sa foutu cravate que très rarement.

En face de Ryohei, se trouvait Lambo, âgé tout juste de dix ans. L'enfant avait bien grandit, et son ancienne coupe afro avait déjà laissé place aux cheveux bouclé qu'il était censé avoir plus tard. Malgré son appartenance dans le groupe des Gardiens Vongola, il ne portait pas l'uniforme réglementaire, à la place, il ornait son fabuleux costume de vache. Ses cornes étaient aussi fièrement positionnées dans sa chevelure dense.

Ce gamin était le mafieux le plus agaçant sur 82 254 [1]. Même si sa puissance c'était plus à prouver depuis le temps. C'était le Gardien de la Foudre des Vongola, aussi le petit ami de I-Pin, - quand bien même il avait un _Mother _Complex envers Tsuna -, et un tueur de la famille Bovino.

Au coté de la vache, se trouvait la Gardienne de la brume, Chrome Dokuro, ou Nagi. Véritable clone de son collègue du Brouillard, elle était aussi timide qu'une bonne sœur, et aussi distante qu'un javelot. Comme les autres, elle portait un costard, sauf qu'au lieu d'un pantalon, elle portait une jupe, et que sa chemise était indigo. Un cache-œil empêchait de voir son globe oculaire droit, tandis que sa chevelure mauve sombre était remontée vers le haut, et faisait penser à un Ananas.

En face d'elle, se trouvait assis décontracté, Rokudo Mukuro, le Gardien du Brouillard. Pervers, dominateur, joueur et taquin, cet être respirait la dépravation par touts les pores de sa peau. Et il ne se lassait jamais de le montrer en draguant ouvertement Tsuna à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ce qui était totalement ironique, étant donné qu'il voulait le tuer quatre ans avant. Tsuna s'était battu mainte et mainte fois, avait gaspillé son temps très précieux et pris sur lui énormément pour le faire sortir de la prison Vendicare. Et ça, Mukuro lui en était très reconnaissant, même si il préfèrerait mourir encore une fois que de l'avouer.

A l'autre bout de la table, entre Mukuro et Chrome, se trouvait fièrement Hibari Kyoya, l'ancien préfet de discipline de l'école de Nammimori et actuel Gardien du Nuage des Vongola - Même si il continuait de démentir un peu -. Il était de notoriété publique, qu'Hibari et Mukuro étaient les meilleurs ennemis du monde. C'est pourquoi il était quasiment mortel de les mettre l'un à côté de l'autre, ou même, dans la même pièce.

Pourtant, rien, même pas une onde négative. Tsuna se dit qu'ils devaient être de bonne humeur pour ne pas s'entre-tuer devant ses yeux. Car Hibari n'avait quasi même pas conscience que Mukuro était présent _à coté _de lui. Sacrilège.

Pour Tsuna, ce silence était vraiment angoissant.

C'était donc Lambo qui avait alors commencé la conversation.

- « Na~, Tsuna, je veux pas manger des légumes, je veux des bonbons. »

- « Ne Parle pas au Dixième de cette façon, vache stupide ! Et mange ce que tu as dans ton assiette ! »

- « J't'ai pas parlé, Stupidera ! Tsunaaaaaaa, je veux pas de légumes ! Donne-moi des bonbons ! »

- « Stupide- ! Sale gamin, je vais t'exploser ! »

- « Maa ! Gokudera, Lambo, je ne veux pas de bagarre à table ! »

- « Si-si le Dixième le veut … » Se soustrayais le Gardien de la Tempête, se rasseyant penaud sur son siège.

- « Nyahahaa ! Stupidera est nuuuuuul ! »

- « Ca vaut pour toi aussi Lambo ! Et mange ton assiette, _complète_. »

Quand Tsuna utilisait ce ton, il valait mieux capituler. Ca, tout le monde en était bien conscient, même Hibari. Malgré tout, il restait quand même des personnes dépourvus d'instinct de survie dans la Famille.

- « Kufufu, j'aime beaucoup quand tu utilise cette voix là, Vongola. C'est fou ce que tu deviens attirant. »

Sa réplique fit monter le rouge à la joue de Tsuna, ce dernier pris de court par son Gardien du Brouillard. Toutefois, la prochaine parole de ce dernier mourut quand une certaine Tonfa familière vint frôler son visage délicat.

- « Ose essayer de séduire Sawada Tsunayoshi, et je te mordrai à mort. »

- « Oya, oya, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le séduire, vu que je suis déjà son préféré par rapport à toi. »

Un autre coup de Tonfa suivit ses paroles, et leur coin de table vu totalement détruit, emportant les assiettes et plats qui se brisèrent dans un bruit retentissant sur le sol marbré.

- « La ferme, Batard d'Ananas. JE suis le préféré de Sawada Tsunayoshi. »

- « Oya ? En as-tu la preuve, ne t'ai-tu jamais rendu compte que contrairement à toi, MOI, il m'appelle par mon prénom ? »

Le Silence complet suivit sa déclaration, certaines personnes méditant sur ses paroles. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Hibari qui était appelé par son nom de famille par Tsuna. Et c'est depuis ce jour là, que Sawada Tsunayoshi su qu'il ne connaissait pas encore l'enfer…

* * *

_[1] : _Je ne sais absolument pas si c'est le chiffre exact, j'ai la flemme d'aller regardé l'épisode sur Futa U_U …

* * *

**La première qui dit que c'est nul, je la pulvérise ! Il est 4h34 du matin à l'heure où j'écris ça, et je viens d'écrire trois OS et le chapitre 2 de mon autre fic à la suite !**

**J'ai commencé à environ 2h30 TT…**

**Z'ai mal aux doigts, et je demande des reviews pour compenser, Na ! Même si le OS n'a pas combler grand-chose … si j'ai des reviews, y'aura peut-être une suite, qui sait =D !**

**(Et juste pour m'assurer que vous allez reviewer…)**

**Mukuro : **Kufufu, Qui reviewera pour moi ? **(MOUAAAAAAAH ! Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit ?!)**


	14. Les Bienfaits des test Magasiniés

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre **: Humor/Romance

**Couple : **All27

**Rating :** T pour le language

**Note 1 :** La suite de « Une Histoire de Nom » viendra bien plus tard, étant donné que j'avais déjà quelques OS en stock à postés. Désolée pour celle qui l'attendait.

**Note 2 : **Merci à **masaari**,à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **ayumi16**, à **Soann **- tes moments de folies sont vraiment les bienvenues -, à **Goku-Noa**, à **DisiniTana**, à **fana**, à **Koko-chan**, à **Sarah-forever**, à **Chanlight, à** **yaoifan23**, **à Ritsuko-chan**, à **Mo** et à **BasicRain**.

**Note 3 : Lovedei**, Je commençais à désespérée. Ca a l'air mouvementé en classe, dis donc. Je connais ça aussi TT, malheureusement, chez nous, on fait pleurer le prof :D ! Ton frère a l'air d'être d'une sympathie sans nom XD !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

* * *

**Les bienfaits des Tests dans les magasines**

* * *

- « Chrome-chan, tu pourrais me passer le beurre s'il te plait ? »

- « Bien sur, Kyoko-chan. »

Dans les cuisines, Kyoko, Haru et Chrome s'affairaient à préparer le petit déjeuner. Comme chaque matin.

- « Bonjour les filles. »marmonna nonchalamment Tsuna.

- « Bonjour Boss. » rougit Chrome, un petit sourire fleurissant sur le bout de ses lèvres.

- « Hahi ! Bonjour, Tsuna-san ! »

- « Bonjour Tsuna-kun, bien dormis ? »

- « Mmh.. Eh bien, comme d'habitude. »

Disant cela, Tsuna fit craquer les jointures de son cou et de ses os, comme pour montrer à quel point il était tendu.

- « Tsuna-san travaille beaucoup c'est temps-ci ! Haru va faire un délicieux petit déjeuner. »

- « Chrome-chan et moi aussi ! »

- « Mh-Hm ! »

- « Merci Beaucoup les filles.. »

Ces dernières se tournèrent vite vers leur travail, pendant que Tsuna jetait un œil sur le buffet. Une petit livre People attira son attention. Il le prit, curieux, et le fut encore plus quand il vit que c'était un magasine féminin. Il ne l'avouerait au grand jamais, mais ce genre de magasine l'attirait énormément. Surement parce qu'il était aussi féminin qu'une fille. Il avait fini par l'admettre.

Feuilletant le magasine, il sortit discrètement de la cuisine, les filles ne remarquant pas qu'il avait embarqué un passager clandestin.

* * *

A la table, tout était bien animé, presque tout le monde mangeait de bon cœur. Presque. Parce qu'une petite personne au bout de la table ne prêtait aucune attention à l'animosité qui y régnait. Gokudera le remarqua bien vite.

- « Dixième, vous allez bien ? »

Mais Tsuna ne répondit pas, le nez fourré dans son magasine. _« Femme Actuelle ?!! »_. Gokudera fut purement surpris de voir son Boss tellement absorbé par un stupide magasine de femmes. Néanmoins, il ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant, surtout en voyant une petite ridule se former entre les deux sourcils du Boss.

- « Dixième, quelque chose vous préoccupe ? »

Cette fois, La Tempête eut enfin une réponse, car Tsuna leva la tête lentement de sa lecture, et regarda si innocemment Gokudera que ce dernier se retint de toute ses forces de lui sauter dessus : De un, par mesure de respect envers son Dixième, de deux, parce que cette semaine, c'était le tour de cette stupide tête de gazon.

- « Gokudera-kun … Quel est l'accoutrement qu'un garçon viril aime le plus pour une femme : - de la dentelle, - des vêtements sadomasochistes ou - les tenues de catcheuses ? »

Sa question était si incongrue qu'elle stoppa toutes les conversations de la table qui devint soudainement très silencieuse. Gokudera avait même oublié de rappeler à son Boss qu'il devait l'appeler par son prénom tellement la question l'avait cloué.

Tsuna, voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, haussa les épaules, enroula son précieux magasine, le mit sous son bras et se leva de table, se dirigeant vers la sortie, laissant seuls tous ses Gardiens totalement figés. Tous stupéfaits de ce que venait de demander leur si innocent Boss à Gokudera.

* * *

- « Eh, Tsuna ! »

Comme dans la scène précédente, Tsuna ne fit pas attention à son grand-frère blond et passa son chemin, stupéfiants Dino sur place.

- « Tsuna ! Attends-moi ! »

Dino courut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à son niveau mais Tsuna était toujours plonger dans sa lecture. Il faillit faire une attaque cardiaque quand il vit ce qui passionnait tant le Vongola.

- « Femme Actuelle ?! »

Tsuna n'eut aucune réaction, ses yeux allant de droite à gauche à une vitesse phénoménale. Marchant depuis un bout de temps dans un des longs couloirs de l'immense manoir, Dino décida d'essayer d'attirer son attention avec des arguments de choc.

- « Hum.. Beau temps hein ? »

Bon, argument de choc, on repassera. Surtout qu'ils étaient en profondeur dans le Manoir. Toujours pas de réaction chez le Boss des Vongola.

Puis, à un moment donné, Tsuna arrêta sa marche et leva la tête de son magasine.

- « Dino-san ? »

- « Oui, Petit-Frère ? »

- « Quand un garçon atteint la puberté, la première chose qu'il pense, c'est à se faire une fille ou à se masturber ? »

Dino se figea instantanément, totalement choqué de ce que venait de lui demander Tsuna. _Pardon ?_

Voyant que Dino ne comptait pas lui répondre non plus, il passa à côté de lui sans s'en soucier plus, le nez de nouveau dans le livre.

* * *

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tsuna était arrivé dans les quartiers souterrains qui accueillaient les invités… Les invités du mois, étaient : La Varia.

Ignorant totalement qu'il courait à sa perte, Tsuna continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse le couloir où toute la Varia pouvait le voir.

Un Ange passa.

- « VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!! QU'EST CE QUE CET AVORTON FOU-T-IL LA ?! »

Même le cri de Squalo ne réveilla pas Tsuna de sa transe, toujours plongé dans les méandres de son « Femme Actuelle ».

- « Oh, on dirai que Decimo-sempai n'entend pas le Commandant. »

- « Shishishishi~~, c'est totalement impossible de ne pas l'entendre. »

- « VOOOI !! JE VOUS ENTENDS MOI AUSSI !! »

Tsuna continuait sa marche, jusqu'à ce qu'il se heurte à un véritable mastodonte, ce qui le fit relever la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux autres plus porcins et sévères, encadrés par une affreuse tête pleine de piercing. Une voix résonne alors derrière le grand Molosse connu sous le nom de Levi-a-Than, menaçante.

- « Sale Gamin, comment ose-tu mettre les pieds ici. Je vais te pulvériser. » Menaça Xanxus dans toute sa splendeur, un de ses pistolets dans une main, un verre de Bourbon dans l'autre.

Mais, même comme ça, Tsuna ne semble pas effrayé, comparé a d'habitude, ce qui déconcertent légèrement les membres de la Varia Quality.

- « Xanxus. »

- « Gamin ? »

- « Est-ce que tu sais si les hommes préfèrent les fellations à la sodomie ? »

Gros Silence.

* * *

Au milieu du salon totalement silencieux, tout les Gardiens étaient toujours en profond état de choc. Encore plus lorsque le porte fut défoncée et qu'entra Xanxus, tirant violemment par le bras Tsunayoshi. Gokudera se leva immédiatement.

- « Lâche le Dixième Batard !! »

- « La ferme, Déchet ! Si vous saviez le tenir en laisse vous aussi ! »

- « QUOI ?! »

- « Qui est le connard de déchet qui lui a donné ça !? » Cria Xanxus en balançant le « Femme Actuelle » de Tsuna au milieu de la pièce. Tout le monde regardait le pauvre magasine malmené puis Tsuna qui les fixait tous innocemment.

Ils se promirent tous de ne plus jamais laisser Tsuna faire un test dans un magasine féminin.

* * *

**Mouahaha, je me suis éclaté comme une malade à écrire cet OS. J'ai encore quelques idées d'OS dans la tête et certaines parties de scénario, donc, je me sens bien =D !**

**Des reviews ?**


	15. Des Plaisirs sous la Table

**Auteur : **Kitty Purple

**Titre : **La vie d'un Boss n'est pas de tout repos.

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Couple : **1827 (ou plutôt 2718 la dedans, mais chacune à le droit de s'imaginer ce qu'elles veulent.)

**Rating : **M

**Note 1 :** Dans ce chapitre, c'est un peu spéciale, étant donné qu'il y a .. une petite scène, mais rien de bien méchant. Enfin, pour moi. C'est ma première, alors si ce n'est pas bon, vous me le dîtes hein ? Je mets Rating M pour plus de précaution. Le chapitre est un tout petit peu inspiré d'une fic anglaise que j'ai lu.

**Note 2 : **Merci à **BasicRain**, à **Miharu Shizuka**, à **ayumi16**, à **Chanlight**, à **masaari**, à **fana**, à **DisiniTana**, à **Lascka**, à **fyekawai**, à **luciole éteinte**, à **Soann **- Franchement, Tsuna n'avait aucunement conscience de la gravité des questions qu'il posait… -, à **MikageKun** et à **Ritsuko-chan**.

**Note 3 : Lovedei**, Je trouve les anecdotes de ta classe trop hilarantes XD !

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de KHR n'est pas à moi.

**EDIT :** Avec la nouvelle du grand nettoyage fanfiction (c'est à dire liquider toute fic dépassant le Rating M), j'ai du changer certaine chose, mais c'est tellement pas voyant, vous ne le remarquerez pas. Sur ce, je m'en vais enregistrer de magnifiques fiction avant qu'elles ne soient supprimées.

* * *

**Des Petits plaisirs sous la table**

* * *

Kyoya soupira lourdement, assis à la table de ce restaurant chic dans lequel il avait rendez-vous avec touts les autres gardiens. C'était Gokudera Hayato qui avait de nouveau organisé cette réunion. D'habitude, il ne serait pas venu. C'était justement ce qu'il avait dit au Gardien de la Tempête la première fois. Cependant, il avait vite déchanté quand ce dernier avait mentionné le sujet de la réunion. Qu'Est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son Herbivore quand même…

Le Gardien du Nuage leva les yeux devant lui, et considéra le petit être qui se dandinait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- « Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé être ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Deux yeux d'un brun caramel rencontrèrent les siens, une myriade d'émotions passant dedans. C'est fou ce que ce petit être pouvait ressentir en un instant, et le montrer si ouvertement.

Le petit visage rond de son Boss fit une moue des plus craquantes, faisant ressortir ses lèvres tellement désirables. Néanmoins, Hibari ne s'emporta pas pour si peu et resta aussi expressif qu'une pierre.

- « J'ai bien le droit de savoir ce que trame mes Gardiens, ça fait plus de huit mois que vous faîtes ce genre de réunion secrète auxquelles je ne doit pas être présent. Heureusement que j'avais pressentit quelque chose. »

Oui, Tsuna avait eu l'intuition que quelque chose se tramait et avait directement demandé renseignements chez Hibari, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser une demande du Boss.

- « Mais tu n'as tout de même pas précisez quel était le sujet de vos réunion, Pourquoi ? »

Kyoya ne répondit pas, et utilisa tout son self-control pour empêcher ses joues de se teinter de rouge. Il ne lui avait rien dit sur ça, car le sujet était bien trop embarrassant, même pour lui.

Tsuna, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, grogna en croisant les bras, mécontent. Si même son Nuage faisait le muet.. Pas qu'il ne le faisait pas d'habitude, mais les choses futiles passaient facilement les barrières de sa bouche - très douée d'ailleurs -.

Regardant, un peu blasé, son Boss réagir comme un gamin, Kyoya détourna quelque peu son regard vers l'entrée du restaurant. Ce qu'il y vit l'étonna assez pour que Tsuna le remarque.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hibari-san ? »

- « Gokudera Hayato est arrivé un peu trop en avance. Et c'est Kyoya. » Rajouta-il.

Sursautant, Tsuna ignora sa dernière remarque et se tourna brusquement en arrière, se tordant le dos alors qu'il était toujours sur sa chaise.

- « Cache-toi sous la table. » Conseilla Hibari, en voyant arrivé peu de temps après Yamamoto Takeshi, qui rejoignit Gokudera, tandis que l'argenté jetait un regard circulaire à la salle, cherchant Hibari du regard.

Par chance, le Boss avait réussi à se faufiler à temps sous l'énorme table avant que Hayato ne repère Hibari. La bombe humaine se précipita vers lui, le Gardien de la Pluie le suivant docilement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « T'es là Batard ! Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ? »

Le Nuage ne pris même pas la peine de répondre au fumeur, tellement la réponse était évidente, ce qui entraina la colère de la Tempête.

- « EH ! Réponds quand on te parle, espèce de Connard ! »

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tout les Gardiens arrivent au complet. Ils n'avaient commandés que des boissons, sauf Lambo, qui lui, avait eu une glace.

Gokudera avait déjà commencé les explications :

- « Nous voici donc de nouveau réunis ici pour décider de l'horaire du Dixième en ce qui concerne le temps qu'il passera avec chacun d'entre nous. »

Entendant cela du dessous de la table, Tsunayoshi retint un sursaut. Alors comme ça, ils arrangeaient le planning des jours qu'il passerait avec eux ?

Tout le long des explications de Hayato, Tsuna était à l'écoute, attendant une quelconque information qui pourrait l'intéresser, mais rien. Alors pour se changer les idées, il regarda un regard circulaire à l'espace où il se trouvait. Et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent imperceptiblement sur les jambes de Kyoya. Souriant machiavéliquement, Tsuna se dit que finalement, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.***

Hibari s'ennuyait ferme tandis que les Gardiens commençaient un débat qui commençait à devenir quotidien. C'était toujours pareil aux réunions.

_Ce ne serait pas mal de changer un peu …_

Soudain, un touché sur sa cuisse lui provoqua un sursaut, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes autour de la table.

- « Tu vas bien Hibari ? »

Reprenant contenance en maudissant son patron, Hibari hocha fermement la tête, tout en essayant de faire passez discrètement sa main en dessous de la table, histoire d'arrêter la merveilleuse main de Tsunayoshi qui commençait à lui caresser sensuellement la cuisse. Il dut user de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas grogner de plaisir.

Les autres le considérèrent un instant, puis se détournèrent en haussant les épaules et en revenant à leur débat enflammé. Ce qui arrangeait grandement Hibari.

Quand il eut enfin réussi à mettre sa main sous la table, il ne perdit pas de temps et essaya de retirer Tsunayoshi de ses cuisses, mais une bouche recouvrit soudainement ses doigts, bloquant le mouvement de sa main.

La langue timide de Tsunayoshi vint d'abord doucement caresser ses phalanges tandis que ses mains continuaient leurs va-et-vient sur les cuisses fermes d'Hibari.

Perdu dans sa nouvelle excitation, ce dernier ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son Boss avait lâché sa main et il faillit gémir de plaisir en le sentant appuyer négligemment sur son érection naissante.

_Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est bon…_

En dessous de la table, Tsuna sourit malicieusement, défaisant doucement la braguette de son amant. Celui-ci voulut protester silencieusement mais fut brusquement occupé à s'empêcher de gémir lorsque le brun sortit avec une lenteur calculée son membre à demi-érigé, se mettant à le caresser et souffler dessus.

Puis, doucement, il goba la verge entièrement, appuyant sur la veine avec sa langue taquine. Tsuna entendit Hibari retenir une exclamation. Un peu plus confiant, il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient, changeant certaines fois d'angles afin de donner le plus de plaisir à son Gardien du Nuage. Une de ses mains tenant la base, il prit soin d'enfourner tout le long de la hampe, alors que sa deuxième main caressait les bourses en les malaxant.

Le plaisir montait par dizaine chez Kyoya, tandis que celui-ci se battait pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres sur lui.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Chrome qui le regarda un instant, puis, voyant qu'il tremblait, posa la question fatidique.

- « Monsieur du Nuage, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Bien entendu, tous se tournèrent de nouveau vers Hibari, tandis que celui-ci maudissait le clone de Mukuro de toutes ses forces.

Il fit ce qu'il put pour paraître normal, mais quand votre amant vous fait une fellation des plus divines sous une table, il est dur de paraître normal.

C'est Yamamoto qui parla le premier.

- « Hibari, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux rentrer tu sais. »

Kyoya grogna quelque peu, son esprit totalement concentré sur cette magnifique bouche qui lui faisait voir mont et merveille à l'instant. Perdu dans son plaisir, sans pour autant l'extérioriser, Hibari sentit que la fin était vraiment proche, d'où l'accélération des mouvements de Tsuna. Ce dernier se mit alors à aspirer le membre dans sa bouche avec ferveur, ce qui provoqua le summum du plaisir à Hibari. Ce dernier, sous l'orgasme, ne pu s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment, s'attirant les regards consternés de tous les Gardiens.

- « Les gars, si Hibari se sent pas bien, je propose qu'on reporte la réunion. »

- « Je suis extrêmement d'accord ! »

- « Lambo-san aussi ! »

- « Très bien, alors la réunion est close, rendez vous jeudi. »

Tandis que les Gardiens se lavaient de la table et quitta le restaurant, Kyoya reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions. Ce n'est que quand ils furent tous sortis que le Nuage agrippa férocement les cheveux bras en dessous de la table et le sortit de la pour l'embrasser fougueusement et langoureusement, goutant sa propre semence. Le gout le stimula de nouveau, et pendant qu'il reculait, il attrapa brusquement le poignet de son Boss, avant de les sortir du restaurant et de courir vers l'hôtel le plus proche.

Essuyant de la manche le liquide qui avait coulé sur son menton, Tsuna sourit fièrement, content de son petit effet.

* * *

**Bieeen, c'est bien la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça .. Je vous en conjure, ne me jeté par des cailloux !**


End file.
